What Happened To Our Kunoichi?
by SasuSakurulzes
Summary: Sakura leaves Konoha just after Sasuke's leaving. She end up meeting with two of the Akatsuki members, she fights them, but gets knocked out. Later she finds out she's IN the Akatsuki, but who does she see again?
1. Prologue

_**"No matter what you could have done, Naruto. She still would have left...Just like Sasuke did..."**_

_**-Hatake Kakashi**_

_**Read on to find out**__Kukuku_

**X**

_What Happened To Our Kunoichi?_

_Prologue_

It had been three weeks since Sasuke left. Mostly everyone had gotten over it, except for Team 7 and all of the other 'children'. They all missed him.

A young girl was walking down the streets, wondering how it turned like this? Just before, Sasuke was happy. He was smiling and having a wonderful time, but then, he left. The 13 year old sighed. She had come to a dead stop when she reached the bench.

"_Don't leave me..!"_

"_No!"_

…

"_Sakura…Thank you for everything…"_

Sasuke had knocked her out and placed her on the bench. He then left Konoha to be somewhere "stronger".

The pink-haired girl sighed and gripped her backpack. She walked farther away from her house and closer to the Gates.

Sakura paused and sat in the bushes, making sure that Izumo and Kotetsu were awake. They weren't.

Sakura smiled a bit and zoomed through the Konoha gates. Kotetsu awoke, rubbing his eyes.

"What was that?" He asked Izumo. The man shrugged.

"Probably Akamaru or just some bugs…Now keep watch…" He stated as he fell back asleep.

"Izumo!"

**X**

Sakura rolled her eyes. Dealing with them when their asleep is like buying Naruto Ramen. However, when their **awake** it's like preventing Naruto from Ramen. To hard to struggle with.

Sakura ran through the forest. She hoped that nobody had seen her leave yet.

"_You're weak…"_

"How about that, Sasuke-Kun? I left Konoha to be stronger…" Maybe I'll see you in a few years.

Sakura had come across a large cabin.

"That's it…" She let out a huge sigh as she walked inside. Sakura wished she had the fire technique also. She couldn't see a simple thing in sight.

"Wait!" She exclaimed as she went through her back pack. The moon from outside showed a little light, so she was able to find what she was looking for.

Sakura lit the match and walked around the cabin. She found a large candle, but it would last for about a year or more.

Sakura grinned a bit when the candle lit the whole room up. It let her knew what supplies were in there.

"Bed…Shower, Toilet…Sink. Heh, looks like I'll have to hunt my own food." Sakura sighed as she plopped down onto the bed.

"I wonder what master and the others are going to do once they found out I left Konoha."

Slowly, sleep started to overcome Sakura. But she blew out the candle first, then she left sleep take her away.

**X**

"_Sakura-Chan! How could you?" Sakura glared._

"_I miss Sasuke just as much as you guys! But I will not call him a traitor! No matter what he did or had done!" Naruto scoffed._

"_You're turning into him every day! Just because you know Sasuke was a bastard and crap doesn't mean you can act like him! So knock it off!" Sakura laughed, but it was dark._

"_So you're telling me what to do? I don't think so, why don't you just go home?"_

_Naruto glared at her._

"_You know…You're starting to act like Sasuke!" He warned her, but she only laughed._

"_Good. At least one of us does…!" Naruto was about to strike at her, but Sakura beat him to it. _

"_Herculean Earth Strike!"_

_Sakura brought her right leg down and slammed it into Naruto's chest, sending him flying backwards. Naruto instantly was knocked unconscious_

"_Idiot..." Sakura sighed, ticked, as she walked down the pathway._

**X**

Sakura rose in bed and gasped for air.

She hated how she had a flashback of what happened between her and Naruto three months ago.

Yes, it has been three months already since Sakura left.

Sakura turned and looked at her small watch. It was 6:54 in the morning.

"Ugh…" Sakura groaned. She got up and stretched a bit, earning a few pops from her back.

Suddenly, Sakura sensed two chakra's coming her way towards the cabin. Sakura gathered her bags and quickly hid under inside the closet.

Sakura heard a few people talking, and then the door opened. She hid her chakra as much as she could.

"Hey, Na!" She heard a voice yell. It was obviously a man. "The bed is messed up! Someone's been here, Na!"

Sakura froze. Then she heard another voice, man, talk.

"Well that's not my fault, Diedara. You did not lock the door." She heard a growl.

Suddenly, the closet door opened. Sakura stared at the two men in front of her. They looked to be about her age, maybe a year or two older.

The blonde-haired man glared at her. The red-haired boy came up to her and grabbed her.

**X**

Sakura glared at the two boys as they went through her bag.

The red headed boy had tied her up and shoved a rag in her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"Na? What is this?" The blonde held Sakura's leaf band.

"You're from Konoha? What are you doing so far out here, Na?" He bent down to Sakura's level.

Sakura clenched her hands together, that were tied behind her back, to prevent from hitting this boy. She had just found out as well that these two were from the Akatsuki.

"Deidara, leave her alone!" The red head spoke harshly.

The blonde, Diedara whined.

"But Sasori, Na! We need to figure out why she's here!" Sasori sighed and bent down to Sakura's level. He took out the rag that was in her mouth. Sakura spat a couple times, getting rid of the dirty taste.

"What are you doing here, pinky?" That's it!

Sakura clenched her teeth tightly. A dark aura from definitely coming out of her.

"Sasori, Na?"

"Chakra Enhanced Strength!"

Sakura sent an even more powerful kick to Sasori. He grunted as he busted through the walls.

"Now I know her…She's Tsunade's apprentice!" Sasori exclaimed.

Diedara glared at the young girl. He charged at her. "Diedara don't!" Sasori tried to warn him, but it was too late.

Sakura did the same powerful kick to Diedara as well. He landed in the exact spot where Sasori was.

Both men struggled to get up, but they heard cracking. They looked at Sakura to see that her leg had kicked that wall and that she had an evil look on her face.

The ceiling came down on the two men.

'_She's smart!_' Sasori thought as he dusted the Akatsuki cloak off. _'She knew exactly where to extend her leg to where the ceiling wouldn't fall on her, but only us!'_

Sasori smirked. Just as Sakura was about to yell, Sasori appeared behind her. He hit the back of her neck and knocked Sakura unconscious.

Sasori threw Sakura over his shoulder and walked out of the cabin.

"We going to kill her. Na?" Diedara asked, smirking.

Sasori shrugged. "It's up to leader-sama, besides…" He glanced at Sakura.

"I think he might spare this one's life..."

They both smirked as they continued walking towards the hideout.


	2. The New Member

**What Happened to Our Kunoichi?**

**Part 1**

**X**

Green eyes opened but were only met by darkness. "Where am I?" Sakura groaned.

She tried to move, but she found that her legs and hands were tied behind her back which made a terribly uncomfortable position.

Suddenly, Sakura heard heavy footsteps walking down outside of the door. She saw that there was light behind the door. She huffed.

When Sakura tried t break the cuffs, she found out that it was complete iron and that it wouldn't break even against Sasuke or Naruto in kyuubi version.

The door suddenly swung open revealing bright lights. Sakura squinted her eyes and tried to see who the figure was in the door.

"So you're up, eh?" Sakura narrowed her eyes. It was that red haired boy, Sasori. He walked over to her and grabbed the back of her hands and lifted her up. Sakura groaned a bit, but it slowly turned into a growl.

"Oh relax," he ordered me. "You're not going to die." Sakura snapped her heads to him. "What do you mean?" She spoke.

Sasori shrugged. "You just have to do one thing and you'll live." Sakura felt uneasy about this. "What is it?" Sasori smirked.

"Come with me to find out." Of course she didn't have a choice, for Sasori was already pulling her by the rope he tied on her arms.

**X**

Sakura and Sasori arrived at two large doors. Sasori knocked on it and walked inside.

As soon as Sakura and Sasori walked in, Sakura instantly noticed the long table with the tons of chairs. But when she heard talking she looked up but only to see all of the other Akatsuki members. They were all talking to a man with orange hair and piercings.

"Leader-sama!" The orange haired man turned. "Here she is!" Sasori threw Sakura roughly towards the scary man. The man grabbed Sakura by the chin and glared into her.

She stared at his eyes. _Tsuande-sama always said that these eyes are killers. They do look it. So…devious!_ Sakura thought.

The man spoke in front of her. "So you're Tsunade's apprentice? I figured you'd be older." Sakura ahd the perfect saying to that, but she did not want to die so she kept quiet.

The man glared at Sasori and Diedara. "_She_ is the one that broke Diedara's arm? She looks too innocent." Sakura narrowed her eyes when he said that.

Another man came up next to her and smirked. He had silver hair and a lot of necklaces on. "Hey there pinky." A dark aura suddenly came out of Sakura.

"She's ticked," Diedara whispered to Sasori who nodded.

_Chakra Enhanced Strength_ Sakura thought.

Suddenly, Sakura sent a powerful blow to the man's side which sent him all the way to the other side of the very large room.

A few glances came to her but Sakura continued to glare at that man.

"Call me pinky again and I **will** take you down!" The man, Hidan, laughed.

"Try it!" Sakura glanced back at the leader and stared at him. He didn't even smirk, but he released her and she went after Hidan.

Sakura jumped into the air on the side of the wall. She was on the dark side of the room so Hidan couldn't see her. "Come on pinky! Come out!"

"Cherry Blossom Impact!" Hidan turned and he was suddenly inside the earth's ground. Sakura had kicked him with a very, very powerful blow.

Just as Sakura was about to escape, Sasori grabbed her by the arms and pinned them behind her back.

Hidan got up slowly and glared at Sakura. "You bitch!" He started to charge at her but the leader turned and glared at Hidan which made him cower in fear and stop charging at Sakura.

The man turned back to her. "Why did you run from home?" Sakura tch-ed.

"Hate everyone there. Ino, Shikamaru, Tsunade, even Naruto. They say I'm getting to pissed at Sasuke's leaving, when I don't care at all." She lied.

"Sasuke left the village?" Sakura head a dark voice call. She turned and seen a man that looked exactly like Sasuke. Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura nodded. "He left not to long ago to leave with Orochimaru." Itachi smirked a bit then walked of out the room.

She groaned when Sasori pulled her arms back more. "So Sakura," the leader began to speak again. "We will only let you live if…"

"If?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You join the Akatsuki." Sakura glared at him.

"Why the hell would you want me?" Sasori chuckled. "Because, anyone that isn't in the Akatsuki and can break or injure and Akatsuki member is proved to be very strong."

Sakura stared at the leader again. "It's your choice, Sakura. Either-"Sakura stopped him.

"I'll do it." Everyone was surprised a bit. _She just agreed so easily_, they thought. Sasori let go of her arms. She swung them around until they popped.

"Besides," she said in a dark voice. "It would be nice to visit Konoha again for a "wonderful" greeting." The leader smirked evilly at her. "Agreed."

"Pein." The leader turned to a blue haired woman. "Yes, Konan?"

"Who is to train her? Hidan cannot." Pein was quiet a bit before he smirked.

"I will." Everyone didn't even speak. They had kept cold faces on, but on the inside they were like, _Oh my god! Who is this guy? Pein never just accepts anyone and them train them!_

Sakura smirked. "Fine by me. When shall I be expected, leader-sama?" Pein smirked and stared at her. "For a child who's in the Akatsuki and was taught by Tsunade, you sure have manners against your elders." Sakura bowed.

"You'll get used to it." He nodded and turned to Konan.

"Have Tetsu bring me a cloak for Sakura." Konan and disappeared in paper.

"Sakura." Sakura turned to Pein. "I will expect you here tomorrow morning at 6. Understood?" Sakura nodded. "Hai!"

Pein nodded and left the room.

Sakura stood there and glared at the others, besides Konan. "What?" She snapped.

'_She already seems like Pein…'_ The thought as they left.

**X**

The next morning Sakura was up at 5 in the morning. Tetsu was "Supposed" to bring her cloak later on today, but nobody has heard a word from him.

Sakura continued to glare at the boy in front of her as he led her to where Pein was. Sasori glanced back and stared coldly at her. "What?" He asked.

She glared at him and he figured it was just best to continue leading her to Pein.

When they arrived Sakura was right on queue, so Pein and Sakura started to train immediately. Sasori left to visit Deidara.

"Ok Sakura," Pein stood in front of her. "Show me what that slug lady has taught you." Sakura nodded. "Hai." Sakura bent down low and stared at Pein.

Sakura suddenly sprung at him with her arm extended, she brought her first down to hit Pein but he was instantly gone. "What the-!" Sakura glanced behind her and there stood Pein.

Pein brought his leg back and sent a blow to Sakura's back which sent her flying. Sakura would've busted into a tree if she didn't catch onto the ground.

Pein stared at her. "Not bad…" Wind started to blow which caused Sakura's hair and Pein's cloak to blow all over.

"Cherry Blossom Impact!" Sakura shouted as she charged towards Pein, but suddenly five other Pein's appeared. Sakura dead stopped and stared at all the Peins.

The biggest one charged at her with full speed. As soon as Sakura tried to turn another the one with long hair appeared behind her and grabbed her throat.

'_Damn it!'_ Sakura cursed. She suddenly focused all of her chakra into her left leg and kicked him in the stomach. As soon as he let go Sakura took a large leap into the air and after two seconds she came back down with her leg extended. (Like Tsunade's Painful Sky Kick Leg)

Sakura crushed one of the other Peins into the ground. Sakura leaped away from them and panted heavily. Pein stared at the other body as it slowly got up. Pein(regular one) stared at Sakura in disbelief. Nobody has ever crushed him before!

Pein made a small smirk. "Well done, Sakura."

Sakura bowed. "Follow me." Pein spoke as he walked into the Akatsuki layer. When they reached Pein's dorm(office or whatever you want to call it), he walked over to a drawer that was next to a candle.

Sakura watched as Pein walked over and picked a certain type of clothing up off of the drawer. When Pein handed the clothing to her, Sakura unfolded it and noticed that it was an Akatsuki cloak.

_Her_ akatsuki cloack.

Sakura slipped it over her regular clothes. Sakura was no longer wearing her red outfit; she was now wearing a dark red shirt and black shorts.

Sakura smirked a bit. "Perfect fit." Pein nodded. "Yes well, you and I will be training from here till you're eighteen." Sakura nodded. "Hai."

"Leave." Pein ordered as he sat in his chair.

Sakura bowed and left the room.

**X**

When Sakura walked to where the others were the first person she saw was Sasori.

"Heh, I thought you were joking at first when you said you wanted in." Sasori raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

Sakura huffed and glared at him. "I did want to join."

"Why? People calling you pinky?" Sasori smirked. Sakura twitched.

"Just because you're a year or two older than me doesn't me I won't kick your ass!" Sasori stared at her like she was lying to him.

"I would enjoy to see you try, Sakura." Sasori smirked. Sakura just growled and walked to her room and shut the door.

**X**

"Sasuke-sama." Kabuto stared at the Uchiha. Red eyes turned and glared at the man.

"What!" Sasuke snapped. Kabuto sighed. "It seems that the Akatsuki has a new member…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I did not know you watch the Akatsuki…" Kabuto sighed.

"Just listen." Sasuke nodded. "Fine. What is so important, Kabuto?"

"The new member is from Konoha." Sakura tensed, but Kabuto didn't see it.

"Why must you tell me?" Sasuke asked as he faced the wall. "Orochimaru-sama's orders…" Kabuto stated as he left.

Sasuke continued to lay on his bed thinking.

_Who would join the Akatsuki that's from Konoha? Surely not the idiot…I don't know…_


	3. Time Flys By

_**What Happened To Our Kunoichi?**_

_**Part 3**_

_**Times Fly By**_

_**X**_

I kept on walking through the hideout. My feet were making loud noises because of how quiet it was. It's been four years since I arrived here, meaning I am 17 years old now. Apparently, my curves filled out nicely in Hidan and Deidara's words. I guess the others agree.

My hair had grown longer; it was now to the middle of my back. It's very tricky though to hide my long hair in my hat. But I just tie it in a bun then place my hat on.

I was completely bored. Everybody except Konan and Pain had gone on a mission. It made me angry that Pain had not signed me to a mission, but instead allowed everyone else go. What's his deal?

"Sakura-sama?" I heard a faint voice call me. I turned and seen a servant, not sure which one though; Pain has so many. "Hai?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Leader-sama is asking for you." I sighed. What does he want now? I nodded towards the woman, who left instantly.

I sighed and walked in the direction of the 'Big Room', as I call it.

I knocked on the door and waited for Pain to answer back. "Come in." I heard him sigh.

I opened the door and his head looked up to meet mine. "You called for me, Pain?"

Over the years I have lived here, Pain had become close to me; like Naruto. But Pain is more like my second father. So he doesn't care that I call him Pain, but I must not let anyone outside of the Akatsuki know his real name.

"You have a mission." He stated.

_Finally!_

"What is it?" I sat in the chair that was in front of him.

"It's A rank." I smirked. "And it is?"

Pain raised an eyebrow. "You seem excited to be going on this mission."

I chuckled. "Hai…"

"Anyway, the mission is simple. All you do is track down a simple man and his team, finds his whereabouts and report back here."

"Then why is it **A rank**?"

"The man is Uchiha Sasuke."Pain spoke calmly.

"What?" I slammed my fist down onto his table.

"Why do you need his whereabouts?" I clenched my fists. Pain noticed and forced me to sit down in the chair.

"First, calm down. I don't need you to break another wall."

I sighed and took a deep breath. "So that's all I have to do? Watch the Uchiha?"

Pain nodded. "What do I need to get?"

"Just where he's heading."

I raised an eyebrow at Pain. "Why are you wanting to knew about the bastard?" Pain didn't answer. So I left it at that. I sighed and stood up.

"I will report back when I'm finished, Pain." I bowed and disappeared.

_**X**_

Tch, Uchiha Sasuke's around here huh?

Well when I get a hold of him, Itachi will be the only Uchiha left.

I fixed the hat on my head to where it stayed on tight. My cloak was much large than my thirteen year old one. The collar was up high and next to my cheeks.

I suddenly heard arguing. I stopped and hide up in a tree. Very quietly, I watched.

"Stop up, Suigetsu!"

"Make me Bitch!"

I watched as a woman with red hair and a man with silver hair argue. The red haired woman took a swing at the man, Suigetsu, but he dodged it.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Sakura heard a sudden voice yell. She looked to her right and seen a large muscular man with orange hair.

"Fine, Fine." Suigetsu sighed. The red haired woman growled.

"Where's Sasuke at?"

I blinked a bit. Sasuke?

"I'm here." I turned to my right and looked below the tree. There, was the boy I had loved so long ago, glaring at the two who were fighting as he leaned against his katana.

"Quiet fighting all the time. It's annoying." The woman sighed. "Yes, Sasuke-kun."

I stared at Sasuke. He changed so much. His voice had gotten deeper, he seemed to be much muscular, and his clothes were different. But they weren't Orochimaru's clothes, because Sasuke had killed him off long ago.

"So Sasuke," Suigetsu started to speak. "Where are we going?" Sasuke growled. "To kill Itachi."

I glared fire down at the young Uchiha. Itachi and I had formed a 'brother-sister' relationship a year after I had joined. There's no way that he's killing him!

"So were heading to the Akatsuki hideout then?" Sasuke shrugged.

"As long as I kill Itachi."

I growled silently.

"Sasuke!" The woman suddenly screamed. Sasuke glared at her.

"What Karin?"

Karin turned towards the direction I was in.

I widened my eyes. Could it be that I was found?

"There's a strong amount of chakra in that tree!"

_Shit._

Before I knew it Sasuke was in front of me. My eyes glare at him. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at me. "Akatsuki, hm?" He stared back up into my eyes. "…Who…" He glared at me. "Are you?"

I didn't answer; instead I kicked him in the face, which he knew was never coming. I kicked him hard enough to send him back to the ground.

Just as I jumped on top of the tree, a branch snagged the back of my hair. I winced as I felt a piece rip out of my skull.

When I had reached the top of the tree, I instantly 'teleported' myself back towards the hideout.

Sasuke ran back up to the spot where the Akatsuki member was, only to find that they were gone. Suddenly, pink caught the corner of Sasuke's eye.

He looked to his right and on a little branch were two small strands of _pink_ hair. Curiously, Sasuke reached out and plucked the strands of hair from the branch.

He examined it closely before he smirked and let out a chuckle.

"Sakura, ah?" Sasuke Uchiha knew that Sakura Haruno was the only person around who had pink hair. Then, Sasuke snapped to realization. _She's the one who joined Akatsuki, betrayed Konoha!_

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Karin called out.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied as he hid the pink hair into his cloak and walked towards the direction of the Akatsuki hideout.

I continued to pant.

Why? Why after all this time I finally see him and I'm in the Akatsuki!

I heard footsteps behind my door. It opened and appeared Pain. "I see your back early." At first I thought I was in trouble. "Just expected." I bowed down and told him everything I knew what Sasuke was going to do.

"Ah, kill Itachi, huh?" He sighed. "We'll see what takes on from there. Good work, Sakura." I nodded and watched as Pain left the room.

I sighed and fell back on my bed. "Why didn't I kill him?" I asked myself.

Feeling all the anger and regret coming inside of me, I hurled my first back and slammed it against the wall. I heard crackling and a couple seconds later it fell to pieces. I could only hear Pain yell.

"SAKURA!"

I sighed and closed my eyes.

_**X**_

The next morning when I woke up I felt a bit uneasy. I didn't know why. It was just…I had a feeling that something would happen today.

There was a knock on my door. "Sakura-sama?" I opened the door. The same woman from yesterday appeared.

"Leader-sama is requesting for you."I groaned and shut my door.

I placed my cloak on and walked towards the direction of Pain's office.

When I arrived there, everyone seemed…Shocked. "What's going on?" I asked Pain. The man sighed.

"Uchiha Sasuke killed Itachi." The world froze. No…

There is no way that Sasuke killed Itachi!

I clenched my fists. "Bastard!" I screamed as I slammed my leg into the wall.

I didn't cry, nor did I whine. I was just pissed.

"And…" Pain continued.

"And?"

"Uchiha Sasuke is on his way here." I let out a dark and evil laughter.

"Perfect! This'll be the best time to destroy Sasuke!" I roared as I walked out of the room, slamming it in the process.

Later that night I decided it was best to go and apologize to Pain. I didn't mean to act like that, I just snapped.

When I neared the door I heard voices.

"So you're wanting to join Akatsuki?" It was Pain's voice.

"Hn. Yes…"

I narrowed my eyes. _That voice…!_

There was no doubt about it. I brought my leg back and slammed it against the door.

The brick door busted open. Everyone turned their gaze towards me.

I glared at the man.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" I spat venom at him.

Sasuke just smirked. "Should've known." He reached into his cloak and pulled out two strands of pink hair. "When I found these after our battle I figured that it was you. Nobody has pink hair other than you."

Pain obviously knew that I was going to explode with anger any second. "It's not up to me, Uchiha." Sasuke turned to Pain.

"It's up to Sakura."

Why that-

"Well Sakura-san?" The orange haired man spoke.

Sasuke smirked. "Well? Sakura."

I glared at him and clenched my fists until they turned white.

I turned around and walked out the door.

"Hey! You pink haired bitch! Answer the damn question!" In a flash I turned and charged at her using unknown speed. Before I could grab Karin's throat, Sasuke appeared in front of me.

I growled and swung at him, he dodged it but he didn't dodge my kick that was sent to his stomach. He groaned as his back hit against the wall. Karin gasped and turned towards me. "You-" I glared at her.

"Say anything. And I will kill you!" Karin gulped.

I turned and walked towards the door. "They can stay, but..." I glared at them all.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" I snarled and slammed the door shut violently.

Sasuke glared at the door that Sakura has just slammed shut. _Where had she gotten that speed? That strength?_

"Well. It seems that you're in the Akatsuki, Uchiha." Pain spoke to Sasuke. "And it would be smart to listen to Sakura's words." And with that he walked out the door.

Sasuke shoved Karin off and walked out of the door. "Don't follow me." He roared. He was finding Sakura and he was getting back at her!


	4. Not Even Close

_**What Happened To Our Kunoichi?**_

_**Part 4**_

"_**Not Even Close"**_

_Thanks for the reviews, everyone! :) _

_**X**_

I hate _him._

I hate _them._

I hate Sasuke Uchiha!

I growled as I continued to walk down the dark hallway.

How dare him! Try to block my attack towards that….that hoe! Well, he got whatever was coming towards him.

Suddenly, before I knew it I was slammed against the wall. I glared at the person in front of me. "What the hell do you want?"

A smirk. "That was a nasty trick you pulled back there, Sakura." I spat fire into he man's dark eyes.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Uchiha. Slamming me into the wall like this. With one word I can have everyone come at you, Including Pain." Sasuke raised an eyebrow as if he didn't understand.

"Oh yes. Just with a snap of my fingers-"I held up my right hand showing my middle finger and my thumb closely together. He was staring at my long fingernails. They were painted black and had dark red designs on them. "- I can have everyone come at you. Especially since I'm Pain's student, and Practically his daughter."

Sasuke glared at me. "Pain trained _you?"_ I smirked and nodded. "Ever since I was 13, Sasuke." It was his turn to smirk. "Surprised the idiot didn't come at you like he did the day I left."

"Oh he did. Knocked him unconscious." Sasuke glared and I let out a sigh.

"Now as much as I would love to stay here being trapped by you-Which I wouldn't. I have work to do, so let me go." Sasuke didn't say anything, but his grip tightened. "I'm telling you to let me go, Sasuke!"

He smirked. My anger was overflowing me, but I couldn't use it. Then I thought of something. I opened my mouth and blew out. The sound came out as a wind, very realistic as well. One second I was there. The next…

_Gone._

Sasuke stood there astonished. "Where the hell did she learn that? That's almost like Konan's trick, except hers is with paper."

I snickered as I entered my room. Sasuke would obviously be angry, but yet wondering how I did that. I laid on the bed for only five minutes before a knock was heard.

"Yes?" No answer. Sakura growled, rose to her feet and opened the door- well more like ripped it opened.

"What?" Sasori stood there frowning. "Hm, nice to see you again as well." I sighed. "What do you want, Sasori?" He pulled me out of my room and shut my door. "Let's go. Meeting calls." I followed him behind scowling.

"You could've said that there is a meeting instead of ripping my hand!" Sasori chuckled and opened the 'Meeting Room.'

"About time." Pain spoke. "Sorry. Had to rip her-" I interrupted Sasori. "He ripped me out of the room, not telling me there was a meeting until now." Pain and I glared at him. He just sat down. I sat in my chair which was right next to Pain.

"Ok, Because of the death of Itachi…" I tightened my fists under the table as Team Taka smirked. "I am going to do this. Kisame, you are now with Juugo. Karin is with Suigetsu, and S-"

"Excuse me?" I glared at the woman who interrupted Pain. "Is there a problem, Karin?" Pain snarled. "You damn right there is! I refuse to be partners with Suigetsu. Why? Be-" I lowered my head, my bangs covering my eyes. She's pissed me off.

"No one is asking you why." I spoke darkly. "It's not a request nor a willing statement." I glared back at her. "It's an order! Now sit down!" Sasori, Pain, Kisame, Suigetsu and Deidara smirked. Hidan chuckled. Karin sat in there chair with her arms crossed, fiddling with her Akatsuki cloak.

I smirked and continued.

"And another thing." They all looked at me. "We don't accept any whiners at all in the Akatsuki." She was about to protest but I cut her off. "I don't care if you hate Suigetsu or love him, I do not want to hear the arguing and whining. Whining is weak and forbidden."

Karin glanced down at her lap, embarrassed. Sasuke glared at me, but I just ignored him. "Continue Leader-sama." I spoke to Pain.

"Yes well, Kisame and Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin, and Sasuke and Sakura." I glared at Pain. "I thought I was ordered to not have a partner." Pain nodded. "It's about time. Everyone leave except Sasuke and Sakura."

I nodded. "Hai." When the door shut and we were only left Pain stood up and threw me a scroll. "You both have a mission." I read the scroll.

"We have to do what?" I raised an eyebrow after I read what the mission said. "Yes. I need you both to track down and kill the right tails. Also as known as, "Killer Bee."

"Reason?" Sasuke asked him. Pain stood still for a moment. "The same reason why we're after Naruto, of course."

"Power." I answered and smirked when Pain nodded. "Now off. Mission starts now." We nodded and disappeared.

I had placed the scroll into my pouch which was inside my cloak. I stood outside of the hideout, waiting for Sasuke. Ever so slowly, he walked out with his cloak and Katana.

"About time." I sighed. He placed the Katana inside of his cloak and followed me.

I continued to jump from tree to tree. "So tell me." Sasuke started to talk. Surprising, huh? "Why are you in the Akatsuki? Doesn't seem like you." I jumped higher. I refuse to talk about it, especially to him!

"None of your business." I snapped and jumped down when we were close to the "Haunted Forest."

"Tch. We've got to go through here to get through to Killer Bee?" He asked me. I nodded and walked through. You've got to be careful in the Haunted Forest. It's the number one place you can easily get lost or side-tracked.

It can also make you believe that something is there watching you, when there really isn't. It mostly messes with your heads.

I took the first step in and followed the brown-dirt path. Sasuke followed and decided to walk next to me. "So you refuse to tell me, Hm?" I nodded. "And since when do you always start a conversation?" He didn't answer.

"Hey, Hey! Stop it!"

We stopped when we heard a voice. "That voice…" I whispered.

"Chouji! You baka, Come back here!" Shit. It was Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kakashi. What the hell are they doing here? We jumped up into the tree and stood there quietly.

Suddenly, Kakashi stopped. Because he was behind all of them, the others didn't notice and continued. Kakashi's head turned our way and I tensed. When Shikamaru turned back he stopped. "What's wrong, Sensei?" He asked.

Ino and Chouji stopped as well. "I thought I saw something in those trees." I tensed and tightened the hat on top of my head. Sasuke didn't have a hat.

"I don't see anything, Sensei…" Ino stated. Kakashi nodded. "Yeah. You're right…" The three teenagers turned and continued to make their way where they were headed. Kakashi followed, but he took one more glance back.

It felt like Kakashi was staring right at me. He shook his head and followed the others. When we both knew that they were gone, we jumped down from the tree. Sasuke was the first to speak.

"Tch. Old man lost his senses through the-" I cut him off. "No." He stared at me weirdly. "He knew we were up in the tree. He just didn't say anything…" Sasuke grunted. "Wonder why." I shrugged and walked through the forest. "Who knows."

It was about three hours before we made it to where this 'Killer Bee' lives. As soon as we walked up the steps, a large man with shades on walked out.

"Yo, what are you two kids doing here, yo?" What the hell? Is this man a wannabe rapper? "My heart is torn. I've never seen two kids in the Akatsuki before." I sighed. Seems so…

"You're 'rapping' is highly annoying. Shut up and be quiet so we can kill you easily!" Sasuke ordered.

"Sasuke! You idiot, stop!" He glared at me. I watched Killer Bee pull out at least nine knives. And he was holding them in every part of his body. "What the hell?" Before we knew it, Killer Bee was above us. Sasuke and I jumped away from each other.

I growled. I held onto the long bar that was inside my cloak. I watched as Sasuke and Killer Bee fought. Sasuke used his Katana and tried to slash at the man's body, but because of the so many knives, it was a fail shot.

Killer Bee then threw three knives in the air. Sasuke watched them, to make sure they didn't land on him.

The next thing I knew was that Killer Bee had slammed his foot into Sasuke's chest, when he was staring at the knives. Sasuke was flown backwards and hit his side against the ground. "Sasuke!" I yelled.

I watched as Killer Bee charged and jumped above Sasuke. He was going to stab Sasuke! "Sasuke! Damn it, Get up!" Sasuke's arm was obliviously broken. I pulled out the bar and charged towards Sasuke.

I stood in front of Sasuke just as Killer Bee came down. The two metal objects made a loud clank when they collided. I watched and noticed on how my bar was about to break. There was only one thing to do.

"Sasuke go back a few feet!" He got up slowly and growled. "Are you serious? Sak-"

"GO! That's an order!" He sighed and jumped back a couple feet. When I noticed that he was back, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I held out my right hand towards Killer Bee.

"_Almighty Push!"_


	5. The Start

_**What Happened To Our**__** Kunoichi?**_

**Part 5**

"**The Start."**

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! :)**

_**X**_

"_Almighty Push!"_

I watched as a giant force suddenly knocked Killer Bee off of his feet and sent flying back about a hundred feet. The sudden impact was so strong that it had skid my feet a couple feet back.

I kept my gaze on Killer Bee, who had fumbled into the ground. When he didn't move for a moment, I turned back to Sasuke. "Are you ok?" He glanced at his broken arm then back to me. "Hn."

I sighed and was about to walk to him when I suddenly felt my body being slammed into the ground below me. I let out a gasp as I felt Killer Bee's fist pound into my back. Blood spurted out of my mouth as he did that.

"You're a little rat! How dare you treat me like that?" Killer Bee yelled as he continued to pound my back. The next thing I knew was that Killer Bee was off of me and fighting Sasuke.

I pushed my hand towards my bruised and beaten backside to heal it. I felt the charka flow into my hand and started to heal my large wound. When I was fully healed, I slowly got up and glared at Killer Bee with fire.

I grabbed my large sword from the ground and charged at Killer Bee, yelling. I leaped into the air and came crashing down with the sword facing him. I managed to hit his face, which was perfect. It was the best way to start my jutsu.

Sasuke had stopped fighting Killer Bee when I ordered him too. I had hit Killer Bee in the leg, which is where my jutsu started.

The more I continued to hit Killer Bee that faster I went. It was the same as Neji's palm technique, but much more faster. When I knew I was going fast enough I sent a kick at Killer Bee's stomach towards Sasuke's direction. "Now Sasuke!" I yelled at him.

Sasuke nodded, grabbed his katana and stabbed Killer Bee right into the chest, killing him instantly. When Killer Bee dropped dead I sighed and fell to my knees. I had almost used up all my charka on him…

Especially when I had to save Sasuke…

I noticed a shadow loom over me. I looked up and saw Sasuke carrying Killer Bee's body on his back. "You coming?" I slowly got up, but I fell right back down. Sasuke turned and glanced at me. He sighed, dropped Killer Bee and walked back over towards me.

"We'll camp here for tonight. You're tired and I surely don't need to carry two bodies on the way back." I glared at him and walked next to a tree. I slid down towards the ground and let out a sigh.

I suddenly heard a spark and opened one eye. I watched as Sasuke started to make a fire. It wasn't hard at all thought for him since he has the fireball technique.

I instantly felt the warm flames starting to heat my body up. I rested my head against the bark and decided to take a nap…

Sadly, I couldn't...

I opened one eye only to see that Sasuke was…staring at me?

"What?" I asked as I opened both eyes and sat up all the way.

"How did you manage to block his attack, Sakura? When he came at me there was no way you could block it unless…" He stopped. Suddenly his gaze became worse.

I froze. _Shit! Please tell me that he didn't figure it out…_

"You used chakra to…protect me?" His voice started to rise.

_Fuck._

I shrugged. "So? It's not a big-" He cut me off before I could finish. "It **is** a big deal, damn it! I hate it when people protect me! Especially when they have to use all of their chakra!" I jumped up and so did he.

"Excuse me? I saved your life! And if it weren't for that-" I pointed at his broken arm. "-I would be fine! It's all your fault for pissing him off in the first place!" He didn't move.

He made a clicking sound with his teeth. "People who protect me are **weak** and **useless.**" I clenched my fists together. "Weak? Useless? Last time I checked, Uchiha! I was trained by Pain! And merely kicked your ass at our little reunion!"

He threw a medium size knife that had barely missed my head. Instead; it pinched against the wood above my head. "Watch your mouth, Haruno." Sasuke hissed at me. I let out a evil chuckle.

"Me? Watch my mouth?" I laughed again. "You're the one to talk, Uchiha. Going around thinking that you know all this shit and stuff when you don't." I smirked and leaned in. "It's going to turn on you one day." When he didn't say anything I walked back to where I was lying down.

I felt my eyes get heavy as I watched Sasuke stand guard.

I continued to walk in front of Sasuke. After our argument last night we haven't exchanged a word at all. Until now….Sadly.

"We have to go inside here. I have to grab a couple things for Konan-sama and Leader-sama." I spoke with an icy and venom voice. "Fine. Hurry it up though."

_Bastard…_

I opened the large door and walked down the very long hallway. I could hear Sasuke drop Killer Bee on the ground and shut the door. "What is it you have to get?" He asked me.

"Something." I replied as I turned down the hallway to a left.

Suddenly, I felt a rough and large hand cover my mouth. I glared at the person behind me.

"Someone's here…" Sasuke spoke. He let go of my mouth and walked to a different direction. Curiously, I followed him.

We both continued to walk down every hallway, opening every door we saw. But nothing. I started to think that Sasuke was imagining stuff, until…

"I swear, Kakashi-sensei, they're here!" I widened my eyes. _That voice…It can't be._

But it was.

I stood next to Sasuke and the instant we saw blonde and orange Sasuke clenched his left hand, which caused a giant explosion. Sasuke and I jumped to the top as we stared at the hole that Sasuke had created with his explosion.

I clenched onto my cloak tighter and watched as someone ran out of the entrance, followed by a couple more people.

I heard Sasuke chuckle.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and Kiba, Huh?" All of their heads turned to us and their eyes widened. Naruto slowly started to smile, he obviously couldn't see our Akatsuki cloaks.

"T-Teme! Sakura-Chan! We found…you…" He slowly paused at talking when Sasuke and I walked closer towards him just a bit. Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"Sakura-Chan… How could you?" I sighed and took off my hat. _Hmpf! Who would've thought that the idiot would figure out it was me?_

"What? I see nothing wrong with this picture, except the fact that you're here." I glared. "What are you doing here?" Kakashi stepped forward. "At first we were just tracking down Akatsuki members down. But now we found out that we have to take in our old two friends…"

"Save it old man." Sasuke started to talk. "We're not going anywhere with you." Naruto clenched his fists tightly. "Sasuke! What have you done to Sakura-Chan!" I laughed darkly. Naruto frowned deeply. "Naruto, Sasuke had done nothing wrong with me."

I jumped down closer to him. "He showed me that I couldn't live in that trashy village anymore."

"That 'trashy village' is your home!" Kiba yelled violently followed by Akamaru's bark. "Hm. Was my home. The Akatsuki is my home."

"How can you say that, Sakura-Chan! What happened to you?" Naruto yelled.

I shrugged. "Everyone changes, Naruto. We all chose different paths. Sasuke and I chose ours and you chose yours. Besides," I sat on a half destroyed rock. "Being in the Akatsuki…Taught me a lot of new things." Sasuke continued to stare at them.

I smirked and gave an evil smirk at them. "My favorite?"

They suddenly charged at me, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, and Kakashi.

I held my hand out towards them.

"Almighty Push!"

All four of them were flown backwards. "How did you learn that, Sakura?" Kakashi yelled.

I fiddled with my black fingernails and shrugged again. "Pain-sama taught me it." Naruto widened his eyes. "Pain…The Pain is your master?"

I chuckled darkly. "More like my father."

Akamaru slowly growled at me. I glared at him. "Tch. Annoying dog! Almighty Push!" They all were suddenly thrown backwards again.

"Sakura." I turned to Sasuke. "Yeah?" He smirked. "Did you get what you needed to come here for?" I nodded.

"Then let's go." He grabbed Killer Bee's body as I jumped next to him. I stared down emotionlessly at the four bodies on the ground.

"Sakura-Chan…" Naruto stared up at me as he tried to get up.

Sasuke, Killer Bee, and I started to disappear in flames and the only thing last I heard was,

"SAKURA-CHAN!"


	6. The Attack

_**What Happened To Our Kunoichi?**_

_**Part 6**_

_For those of you out here that think Sakura is __**too**__ violent, sorry. But she's in the Akatsuki and not every Akatsuki member is nice. Sakura may have some nice moment, but other than that she'll be…mean._

_And yes, there will be more SasuSaku moments in this story! ;)_

_**X**_

I sat there. I have not talked, went on a mission, or left my room for about a week. What makes me even madder is that I don't know why. I've been like this ever since Sasuke and I had last seen the others. Why…

Why do I have a heavy-sad feeling in my stomach? I'm surely not guilty!

…

Am I?

A heard a soft knock on my door. I brought my legs over my bed, walked to the door, and opened it. "Yes?" Diedara stood there. He sighed. "Leader said that you have to come out. You've been in there for a week, Sakura!" I didn't budge. He leaned in closer.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your little reunion with Naruto, could it?" I could've sworn my eyes had turned red, because Diedara had a flash of fear come across his face. It gripped the door handle and swung the door in his face. I heard him mumble a couple curse words before he walked off.

I laid back on my bed and stared at my cloak that was hanging on the end of my bed. "Why now, out of these four years?" I frowned. I gripped on my bed sheets and grabbed the nearest thing; which was a glass vase, swung it towards the wall, and let out a large scream.

Obviously the others heard me, because in the next five minutes they were all there, except for Pain, Konan, Sasuke and his team. "Sakura?" I sighed. "Get. Out." I was shaking, but not because that I was scared; because I was angry. _Very_ angry.

Almost all of them left, Sasori was the only one that stayed. "Sakura what's with you? You were acting much better before when Itachi was alive." That did it.

"GET OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Sasori's eyes became wide and left the room. I locked the door tightly and instantly fell down to my knees and did the one thing I have not done in years.

Cried.

I cried until I felt like I was going to explode. All the stress was getting to me, and the others weren't making it any better.

I crawled back up towards my bed for the third time and held on to my pillow tightly, as I curled into a ball. I laid my head inside the pillow and the next thing I knew, I was asleep.

When I woke up the next morning; I knew something was up. Something big. I placed my cloak on and ran towards the meeting room. As soon as I opened the large doors, everyone's eyes were on me. "What's wrong?" I felt a hand place on my shoulder. I looked up to see who it was. "Pain left to destroy Konoha, along with Konan…" Sasori stated. I widened my eyes. "What! What happened?" Everyone was still.

I glanced over at Sasuke. "Sasuke?" He sighed. "Naruto killed Pain. Konan's on her way back at the moment…" I started to let out a chuckle. "This is a joke…right?" Diedara frowned. "This is Pain we're talking about here! There's no way he could've died!" Suigetsu stood up and walked closer to me. "Sakura-san, it's true. Pain is de"

I slammed my fist into the wall next to me. "No." Sasuke sighed. "Stubborn as always, Huh?" I raised my head and almost everyone tensed. My hand that I had punched the wall with, was bleeding. "Sakura!" Karin shouted. "You're hand!" She started to run towards me. A dark aura was coming out of me, and she couldn't see it. "Get away…" I spoke darkly.

"Oh shut up, now let me see your hand." She grabbed my hand. I brought my hand up towards her face, but before it contacted it; Sasuke shoved Karin aside and grabbed my fist. "Enough, Sakura!" I tried to push him forward, but he was really strong. "Everyone out!" He shouted. Surprisingly, they obeyed.

When we were alone, Sasuke released my hand. I jumped back a few feet away from him. "You need to calm down, Sakura. You're going to end up doing something you don't want to get involved in." I growled and charged at him at full speed. "SHUT UP!" I swung at him, but I only managed to get his cloak. Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist and flipped me over; forcing my face to land on the table.

"You're such a stubborn jackass!" I shouted as him as I tried to twist out of his grip, but it only tightened. "And you're annoying." I continued to struggle, but as before it tightened, but much worse. "Stop struggling!" Sasuke yelled at me when he noticed me wincing from the pain in my wrist.

"If you let me go I will!" He sighed. "Then you'll swing at me." I stopped struggling. "Smart boy." He growled and picked me up from my wrists. "Calm down and I will let you go. You're eyes are darker then they usually are and your hair is all spiked up." Which was true, my hair always gets spiked when I get angry.

I slowly calmed down. When Sasuke noticed my eye color lighten and my hair straighten, he let me go. "Look, don't start killing anyone here when their not to blame. The per-" I cut him off. "Naruto is."

"Huh?" I chuckled. "Naruto's to blame…" Sasuke didn't answer. I started to walk away, but Sasuke's wrist grabbed me. "When do you think you're going?" But before I could answer, I was forced into an aggressive kiss. My eyes became wide with confusion. Why? Why was Sasuke kissing me?

I felt Sasuke's tongue rub over the bottom of my lip, begging for entrance. I denied. I then felt Sasuke bite down onto my neck, which caused me to gasp. Sasuke took this opening and shoved his tongue inside to explore.

Sasuke started to unclasp my bra, but had to stop when a knock was heard. "Sakura-sama?" Sasuke's eyes turned red and literally spat fire at the door. I got out of his grip and walked towards the door. "Yes?" The servant held out a letter. "A letter?" I heard Sasuke say behind me. I opened it and read aloud.

_Sakura,_

_I understand that you might be furious with me for going to Konoha without you, especially when I am destroying it. But I am doing this for a good reason. I'm going after the Kyuubi fox. However, I haven't battled Naruto in many years so it may be a while until I get back. If I make it that is. If I do, I managed to get the kyuubi. If I don't, I failed and may have lost my life. If that is possible, you Sakura, are in charge of the Akatsuki._

_Pain_

Sasuke grabbed the letter to make sure that I was reading correctly. "You're…" He paused. "The new leader of Akatsuki." I finished.

_**X**_

I held onto the piece of leather that was wrapped in my hands.

Part of Pain's Akatsuki cloak.

Nobody was talking. We were all standing in the Clinic, making sure Konan was alright. "Sakura. If you don't want to be the leader-" Konan started to talk, but I stopped her. "I'll accept it. And the first order of the Akatsuki is," I grabbed a Kunai and threw it towards a picture of Konoha on a map. "To destroy Konoha."

"But Sakura! Naruto is stronger! If he killed Pain he will kill you!" I chuckled. "That's the thing. He _can't_ kill me. I was practically his sister. He may injure me, but that's it." I saw Sasuke smirk form the corner of my eye.

"So, when do we attack?" I heard Karin asked. I glared at her. "You will wait with the others while Sasuke and I charge first." She growled. "Why the hell do I have to stay back?" I snarled. "Because, unlike you; you were not born in the hell whole!" She became quiet.

"We attack at dawn." The others nodded and left, except Sasuke. I walked to Konan. "You will be ok?" She nodded. "Ah, I'll be fine." I frowned. She's lost everything. Her family, her friends, and now Pain. I clenched my first. "I'll seek revenge on him, Konan! I'll kill Naruto!" She smiled a bit. "Good luck then, Sakura."

I nodded then walked out of the room, Sasuke hot on my trail. "So that's it?" I stopped when I heard his voice. "So what's it?" In a flash, he was in front of me. "You're going to destroy Konoha?" He smirked. "I doubt you'll do it." I clenched my fist and slugged him in the face when he wasn't looking. He groaned when he hit the floor. Sasuke held his bruised cheek and glared up at me.

"I will destroy Konoha! They killed my father!" I started to walk away. "Be awake at dawn, if you're not. We leave without you!" I walked into my room and slammed the door shut, waiting for tomorrow.

_**X**_

Me and Sasuke ran through the forest. The others were right behind us as well. I glared when a town came into view. "There it is…" Konoha.

We stopped when we were about a mile away from Konoha. I smirked when I noticed the damaged from Pain and Naruto's battle. "Hey you!" I turned when I heard a voice yell. A guard stood there, eyes wide. "You're…Haruno Sakura!" He started to run towards the gate, but I tripped him and Sasuke stabbed him in the chest; killing him instantly.

I glanced back at everyone else. "You see anyone, Kill them! If it's Naruto, report to me! You do not touch him!" They nodded and departed. "Ready?" I held a finger up in the air and slammed my hand onto the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Smoke appeared then my large three-headed dog came into view. Sasuke smirked. "Not bad." I jumped onto the dog's middle head. "Destroy Konoha!" The next thing I knew was that I saw everyone in the Akatsuki attacking Konoha. Smoke and fire were already up in the sky.

Suddenly, a black figure came behind me. I brought my leg up and kicked the figure in the stomach. When the person fell down on their back, I stepped on their stomach so that they couldn't move. Another guard. He groaned in pain, when I stepped harder on his stomach.

"You won't make it through!" He started to shout. I raised an eyebrow. "You'll die just as Pain did!" I grabbed the man's neck and squeezed hard. Blood spurted out of the man's mouth, but he continued to talk. "Naruto…He will catch you and kill you!" My eyes darkened. "I'm gonna break that fox's neck!" And with that I squeezed the left out of the man.

I glared back at Diedara, who didn't leave yet. "Don't let Naruto figure out I'm here. I want it to be a surprise…" I smirked as Diedara disappeared into the burning Konoha. "Ready, Sasuke?" He smirked. "Hn." I signaled my three-headed dog to charge towards Konoha. As soon as it did, ANBU started to attack it.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted when my dog and I were trapped under a large boulder. I snarled. "Not today!"

"Almighty Push!" The rocks started to crumble to pieces, the next exploded. The dog started to charge to a large opened area. Once he stopped, Sasuke appeared next to me. "Sakura!" I turned my head when I heard the familiar voice. I smirked.

"Hello Naruto…"


	7. Don't Bring Them Up!

_**What Happened To Out Kunoichi?**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**X**_

Emerald glared at Blue.

Blue stared at Emerald.

"Well?" I started to speak. "Are you going to say something or not," I smirked. "Naruto?" I watched the blonde clench his fists. He was almost in the stage of exploding.

"Nothing, hm?" I started to test him. "You surprise me very much, Naruto. I mean, we attack Konoha and kill your sensei, and yet you say nothing?"

That did it.

"How could you this, Sakura-Chan," He started to yell violently. "After all we done!" A chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips. "Oh? You mean how you're so-called "home" murdered my family!" Naruto's face became pale. "That's right! This "home" of yours had ORDERED TO MURDER MY FAMILY! THEY ALL HATED US!"

I stood next to Sasuke as Naruto stood there shaking violently, from anger. "Y-You bastards!" At first, we thought he was talking about Konoha, but our thoughts changed when he suddenly charged at us and slammed his fist into the ground. Sasuke and I jumped into the air. "You killed everyone!" He shouted as he tried to hit us, Sasuke mostly.

I narrowed my eyes into a slit. "_We_ killed everyone!" I felt my hair spike up, and my eyes change color. "_You_ killed everyone, Naruto!" I brought out Pain's, now mine, large pipe and charged towards Naruto swinging it at him with every strength I had. "You killed my friends-" I managed to hit him in the leg.

"-My family-" I swung the pipe into Naruto's stomach. I smirked evilly as I saw Naruto spurt blood out of his mouth. I clenched my hands onto the pipe. "-And my father!" I screamed as I slugged Naruto in the head using the weapon. I watched as Naruto was thrown far back from the impact, and crashed against a wall.

My hand, that was holding the pipe, was shaking violently. Sasuke walked up to me and grabbed my hand to have it stop shaking. Suddenly, we both felt the ground start to shake. I glanced back to Naruto and snarled when I saw the kyuubi coming out. Naruto looked up to us and grinned (evilly) violently. Naruto let out a vicious roar before he sprinted towards us.

I started to run towards him, but Sasuke grabbed my forearm and threw my backwards. "Sasuke!" He didn't answer; he was already running towards Naruto. I groaned when I saw Sasuke transforming as well.

When Naruto and Sasuke collided, it was like a massive earthquake. Nothing could stop them. Not Kakashi, Not Tsunade; nothing.

"Sakura!" I turned to the sound of the voice. I chuckled. "Ah, Tsunade. Long time to see." The blonde haired woman only glared. "Stop this nonsense, Haruno Sakura and we may not kill you!" I let out a howl of laughter. "Kill me? Ha! Impossible!" Brown eyes narrowed into a slit. "We managed to kill your **father**." I clenched my teeth tightly. "Evil she-witch!" I screamed as I threw a spear at Tsunade and charged at her with unstoppable speed.

As soon as I reached near her, I was suddenly slugged in the face by her foot. I groaned and felt the blood drip out of my nose. I wiped my nose with the back of my hand and glared daggers at her. "Enough games!" I pulled off my cloak. **(A/N: The clothes she is wearing underneath are her regular clothes from Shippuden.)**

Tsunade smirked and ran at me. I narrowed my eyes into a slit and charged at her. "Don't think that just because you're my old teacher, doesn't mean that I am afraid to kill you!" I shouted as I swung the pipe around. Tsunade suddenly slammed her foot into the ground. I groaned from annoyance and jumped into the air, with Tsunade on my tail. "Why don't you just come home?" Tsunade asked as I dodged ever one of her hits.

"Why don't you just go to hell?" I ordered/shouted as I carelessly swung the pipe. To my surprise, it hit her. Because of the sudden impact to the back of her head; Tsunade was launched a long way in front of me. I smirked. However, my smirk didn't last long as I heard a loud and angry roar. Wind became very violent, which caused my hair to blow all over.

I turned around and saw Naruto in the 6-Stage. He and Sasuke were fighting, but when Naruto had noticed me hit Tsunade, he became even madder. Naruto's red and monstrous eyes were spitting fire at me. Without warning, Naruto was suddenly in front of me. I slashed my pipe into his chest, but as soon as I did that, Naruto, or should I say Kyuubi's arm, hit me across the chest which knocked me way back.

Blood and gasps spurt out of my mouth as I hit the ground. Almost instantly, Naruto was above me, getting ready to crash down onto me. I quickly moved out of the way, just as Naruto hit the ground. Because of how hard he had hit it, I stumbled backwards, but managed to regain my balance.

I glared daggers at the monster before me. He was about to come at me for more, but Sasuke jumped in. I watched as he took out his Katana and slash Naruto across the arm. Sasuke grabbed the pipe from Naruto's chest and threw it back towards me, which I had caught before it hit the ground.

When I saw Naruto had begun to fight Sasuke and forget about me, I charged at him, brought my pipe up and slammed it into his back. A very loud and angry roar came out of his mouth the second the pipe went inside him.

Everything then, happened too fast. Red eyes turned towards me. "Sakura-" Sasuke tried to warn me, but to was too late. Naruto grabbed me with his large hand. The pain was unbearable. However, it became worse when I felt Naruto squeeze his hand. I let out a loud and painful scream. The next thing I knew was that I was about of Naruto's grip; but in Sasuke's. "We need to get you out of here." Was the only thing he said before I lost consciousness.

When I awoke, I found that I was bandaged completely and back in my room in the hideout. I tried to rise up, but someone's hand pushed me back down. "You have to stay still for a bit more. You're still injured." I looked over to where the voice came from. "Sasuke?"

"Hn." I rolled my eyes. _Back to the old attitude, I see._

"How long have I been out?" I asked him. He changed position in the chair he was sitting in, and glanced at me. "3 days."

"3 days?" I yelled as I tried to rise up again. But Sasuke pushed me down again, this time harder. "Rise up again, and I will strap you to the bed." He warned. I sighed. Then a thought came to me.

"What happened after I lost conscious?" I asked him. He suddenly glared me. "Wha-"

"Thanks to you, it took forever to get away from the idiot. You were acting carelessly and got injured! Watch what you do next time!" He yelled. I clenched my fists and rose up. When Sasuke tried to push me back down, I slapped his hand away. "I'm fine, _dad_." His glare increased. "Your fucking lucky I am not Pain, or else you'd be in deep shit."

I rose up and walked to the mirror. I looked at all my wounds to see how bad they were. They weren't all bad, except for the one on my ribs. There was a giant bruise there that was already green and purple. "See? What did I tell you-" Sasuke started to talk.

"Shut up." I ordered. He was still glaring at me. I shot a look over at him, and if I weren't injured; I'd kill him. "That's enough out of you! I do not need to hear any more of your bullshit, Sasuke!" He started to walk towards me. "Bullshit?" He started to talk. "So fighting Naruto, getting beat, and getting fucked up are bullshit?" He was right in front of me.

"I'm fine-Ow!" I suddenly gasped when Sasuke grabbed my arm. He raised a brow and pulled the bandage off. He sighed. "Fine, huh?" He glanced down at my ribs. "Sakura, really though. You can't always depend on people. They'll think you're weak." I lowered my hand to where he couldn't see my eyes, because my bangs were covering them.

"Do you really want to be weak? Do you want to be like Naruto or your parents-"

…

I stared at the hand that was now extended. My left hand started to tingle because of the sudden force. There was already a welt starting to form on Sasuke's left cheek. His bangs were covering his eyes, so I couldn't tell if they were angry or anything else. "Don't…Bring them up…_Ever!"_ I panted and watched as Sasuke turned around and walked out the door, without saying a word.

I sat down on the bed and stared at my hand, which was very red. I sighed and started to blow and rub on it to ease the stinging. "Shit…" I mumbled.

"I'm in trouble now…"


	8. You Are Not In charge

_**What Happened To Our Kunoichi?**_

_**Part 4**_

"_**You Are Not In Charge."**_

_**X-X-X-X-X**_

My body was all messed up since morning. My throat felt clenched, my stomach was pounding, and my vision was foggy. "Sakura?" A deep and male voice called my name. I glanced behind me. "Sasori?"

The red-haired man was walking towards me, frowning. He just got a shower, it seems. Either that or someone sprayed water on him. "What's wrong with you? You seem…messed up." I sighed. _Of course Sasori would be the one who notices. He notices everything!_

I shrugged. "I don't know." He started to walk away, but I called him again. He turned back to me. "Where's Sasuke and his team?" Sasori was silent for a moment, and then he shrugged. "I don't know. Go ask Diedara, he might know." I sighed and did what he said.

"Diedara!" The blonde man turned and raised his brows. "Yeah, Sakura?" I continued walking closer to him until we were a meter away. "Where is Sasuke?" He shrugged. "I haven't seen him since yesterday. Why?" I glared at the floor. "He's not here. Or his team." I snapped. "I'll keep a look out for him." I mumbled thanks and went to look for the bastard.

_Ugh! Where is that bastard? I've been looking ever since noon and still no sign of him! He better not of head to Konoha again or so help me I'll-_

"Let me go!" A pleading cry made me erase my thoughts. "Help!" The cry came again. I sighed and walked around the corner. "What is it now-" I gasped. "Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke glanced at me carelessly as he dangled a servant in the air. "Release him!" He didn't. "NOW!" I ordered and marched over to him.

I grabbed the servant and set him down. Granted, I don't know these people but I will treat them with respect. "Explain." I glared at Sasuke, keeping a grasp on the servant's shit, just making sure that he didn't do anything first. But, Sasuke shrugged. "I was bored." My anger sparked. "That's it! You don't go and beat the servants Sasuke!" He shrugged. I growled and released the servant, whom ran back to the kitchen.

"You need to quit being a dick!" I yelled at him. The pain from my stomach earlier was coming back and yelling at Sasuke didn't help any. Sasuke just ignored me and waked by. I growled and just walked to my room.

"U-Umm, Miss Haruno?" I turned my head. "Yes?" A female servant stood before me. "A man has requested your presence. He is already in you're office." I sighed. "Thank you." And walked to the office. When I reached the door, I gripped the handle bars and opened the door, revealing a man in an orange mask and black cloak. "Ah, the famous Haruno Sakura." I quirked a brow. "May I help you?" Suddenly, he charged at me will full speed.

When I was staring at his face, trying to figure out who he was, his left arm came and grabbed my throat and slammed me into the wall. Blood spurt out of my mouth as I felt my back come impact. "What I want is for you to give up on being the leader of Akatsuki." He said calmly. "What-" He pushed harder until I couldn't speak.

"Granted, I will not become the leader, but I want Sasuke Uchiha to become leader." My eyes flared. I gripped my right hand on his arm and painfully twisted it, until he let go with a growl. His red eyes glared at me. "S-Sharingan!" I gasped. How can that be! Sasuke is the only Uchiha left! Before I could think, the man kicked me towards the wall. "What is happening to me…?" I coughed and tried to breath. I couldn't fight back, I was acting weak! Why?

A chuckle escaped me ears. "Because you stared into my Sharingan. The moment you did, you were a goner." I heard another pair of footsteps enter the room and pause before me. I slowly glanced up. My vision getting worse. Sasuke stood there with a smirk on his face. "Not so tough now are you, Sakura?" I tried to argue back, but I couldn't. "Heh. Told you that she would react this way when you would put the potion in her food." I snapped my head up to Sasuke. "You did this to me?" He smirked. Yes, his smirk said.

_So that's why I've been feeling like shit this morning! Sasuke poured some potion into my food the other day! That bastard!_

Suddenly, I felt the world being dragged away from me as I fell asleep in the darkness.

_**X-X-X-X-X**_

I blinked my eyes opened as I awoke. It took me a moment to realize that I was in a cell with my hands in seperate chains. I tried to pull at the chains, but they wouldn't break. "That won't do any good." Sakura's head snapped up, only to see Sasori. "Sasori! Thank goodness! Help me out of here." When Sasori didn't move, Sakura frowned. "What's wrong?" Sasori seemed hurt…scared?

"I can't, Sakura. Since Sasuke became the leader of the Akatsuki everything's changed. I can't listen to you anymore, only him. I growled and tried to reach him. "Damn it, Sasori! Sasuke used potion to cheat his way to the top!" The red-haired man sighed. "I know." I snapped my head back. "He stated that when he killed Hidan." I froze. "W-WHAT?" Sasori nodded and circled his fingers around the bars. "Hidan started to give Sasuke shit, so he killed him." I fell to the ground. "That bastard…" I curled my hands into a fist. "I have to go. Sasuke will be here to see if you're awake or not." I heard the door to the basement open then close.

_**X-X-X-X-X**_

"You're awake I see." I turned around to see Sasuke standing there with a tray of food in his hands. He opened the cell and walked in, closing the door behind him. I continued to stare at the wall. I didn't want to look at him. I was too angry. He stole my heart once, stole my life, killed my friends, and now stole my thrown. I hate him.

I heard the tray fall behind me. "Eat." He ordered. I didn't move. He pushed the tray towards me. "Eat, Sakura!" He yelled. I still didn't move. I heard him sigh and before I knew it he grabbed my chin and tried to shove the piece of bread in my mouth, but I refused to open my mouth. "Damn it, Sakura! You have to eat!" I looked away from him. "Why the fuck do you care! You already took everything!"

I felt his smirk. "I didn't take _everything_ exactly." At first, I was confused until I understood it. "Don't you dare!" I ordered and stood up as he walked towards me. "Then eat." I scoffed. "How do I know you didn't poison it again?" He ripped a piece of bread off and threw it into his mouth, chewed, then swallowed. "Explain you're answer?" I sat down again and faced the wall.

"Just go away."

"Not until you eat!" I growled and tried to kick him in the stomach, but because my low on chakra, he beat me to it. Sasuke grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. "Just get the fuck out of here, Sasuke!" He held my wrists in one hand as he reached down and grabbed a piece of bread.

He pried my mouth open with his thumb and shoved the small piece in there and closed my mouth shut. "Eat, Sakura." I pretended to swallow the food. He smirked and released his hand from my mouth. I glared and spit all the food on his face. He stood there with food on his face for a couple seconds until his grip on my wrists increased. I flinched. "You do not give orders anymore, Sakura! You are not in charge! I am!" He leaned in closer. I tried to ease back, but the wall was blocking my way.

"You're food better be gone by the time I get back here or else I will shove it down you're throat!" My eyes widened. He released the grip on my wrists and stood up. I'm pretty sure that there is already a bruise there. Sasuke wiped the spit off of his face and walked out the door. I stayed like that for about an hour until I finally ate my food.

Why did this happen to me?


	9. What Happened To You

_**What Happened To Our Kunoichi?**_

_**Chapter 9**_

"_**What Happened To You?"**_

_**X-X-X-X-X**_

My body ached. Badly. I was in the same position for more than two days. I only got up twice out of them two days and that was for the restroom. I also found out who the man in the orange mask was. Madara Uchiha. He's planning something, I know it!

I let out a large cough. It started getting cold here during the nights, so I was pretty sure I was sick, or was at least. My throat ached, my stomach hurt, and my feet were numb, and I was cold. The only thing I had to warm me up was my cloak.

I held onto the cloak with all my strength as I shook. My whole body was shivering, and there was not one trace of heat anywhere. I heard footsteps coming down the hall, but I didn't bother looking up, I already knew who it was.

"Sakura?" I thought I did.

I shot my head up and saw Konan. "K-Konan!" I jumped up, but fell right back down due to my numbness. When Konan noticed my bruised body and cut lips, she gasped; almost looking as if she were going to cry. "Sakura," She knelt next to me and jumped when she found out how cold I was. "Who did this to you?" By "this" she meant the beatings. I growled.

"M-Madara Uchiha. W-When he tried to give me I-information on the others a-and Konoha, I denied. That m-man will not destroy K-Konoha as long as I'm alive! O-Only I will!" Konan wrapped both my cloak and hers around me, trying to warm me up. "What about Sasuke? Did he do any of this?" She asked.

"H-He doesn't k-know. Madara told him that he w-would come d-down and "take care" of m-me." I replied softly. Konan struggled to keep me still because I was shaking so much. Suddenly, we heard another pair of footsteps. They were heavy, so they belonged to a man. I froze. _Please don't be Madara…or Sasuke! _I prayed. However, luck wasn't on my side that day, or any day really, because Sasuke stood on the outside of my cell staring inside.

Konan and I stared at Sasuke as he stood there. His bangs were covering his eyes, so we couldn't tell what his expression was. "Konan," He spoke softly. "Leave." At first, Konan denied but that changed when Sasuke shot her the coldest glare. She reached for her cloak and walked out the cell.

_**X-X-X-X-X**_

As soon as Konan's cloak came off of my body, I immediately started to shiver again, which was bad because Sasuke was here. A Sasuke came closer; I started to shiver even more. He stopped, thinking I was scared of him, but when he saw me sneeze he frowned and knelt in front of me. He clenched his jaw as he stared at the bruises on my body and my swollen lips. He reached to touch my arm, and jerked back when he realized how cold I was.

I let out a cough and sneeze and started at shake again. Sasuke sighed and took off his cloak and placed it on me. I heard him mutter a few curses as I continued shaking. "Sakura, how long have you been cold and shaking?" I thought about it for a moment. "T-three d-days…" I mumbled, pulling the cloaks tighter against my body. Suddenly, he picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the cell.

Slowly, I started to feel _some_ heat come back into me. I started to shut my eyes to sleep, but we had already reached…Sasuke's bedroom?

I started to struggle, but his grip increased on me. "Do you want to freeze to death?" I shook my head. He grunted and opened his bedroom door. As soon as we walked inside his room, the smell of him and the heat hit my senses. I felt him place me on his bed. He reached for the large/thick covers and wrapped them around me.

I watched as he walked to the furnace and turned the heat up. He walked over to a door and walked inside it. I heard water running. Was Sasuke taking a bath already? He walked back out and unfolded the covers on me. "W-what are you-" But before I could finish the sentence, he dropped me into nice hot water. "S-Sasuke!" He shrugged. "Get undressed, wrap a towel around you when you got back in, and call for me." He said and walked out the door. _Wrap a towel on me? Why? _I thought.

I did what Sasuke told and called for him. A few minutes later, Sasuke walked in holding a rag, soap, and ...medicine? I couldn't tell. He walked over to me and bent down. "W-What the hell Sasuke! Get out!" He ignored me, reached for the rag and carefully started to wash the old blood on my back where Madara had hit me. I watched as the blood mixed with the water behind me, flowed to the front and down the drain. "Who hit you?" He asked as he made sure not to press to hard on me.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered. I hoped that Sasuke thought I was still cold, but he didn't buy it. "Sakura," He shot me a cold glare. "Tell me now." I clenched my teeth. "I can't! He'll hurt me even more!"

_CRACK_

I shot my head to the left and saw Sasuke's right hand on the wall. _Why did he punch it? _"S-Sasuke-" His slowly glanced at me. He reached forward and grabbed my forearms, not hard enough to bruise them, just enough to keep me still. "Damn it, Sakura! Tell me now!" Tears formed in my eyes and Sasuke jerked back. _He hasn't seen me cry in about four or five years. And I promised I never would again, but here I am crying again!_

I whispered the name but Sasuke didn't understand what I said. "What?" I looked down. "It was Madara." The grasp on my forearms increased. I let out a gasp and he loosened them. "S-Sasuke, it's not y-your fault! So you s-shouldn't be all m-mad-"

…

I stared at him with wide eyes. I couldn't believe he was doing this. Sasuke Uchiha was kissing me!


	10. Just A Dream

_**What Happened To Out Kunoichi?**_

_**Chapter 10**_

"_**Just a Dream."**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X**_

I woke up with a start. Sweat was pouring down my entire body. I looked around and noticed that I was in my old room. My throne. I shoved the covers away from me, slipped my cloak on and ran out the door until I ran into someone. Which was Sasori. "Hey, Sakura. What's the hurry?" He held my shoulders to keep me steady. I panted, trying to catch my breath. "W-Where's Madara?" Sasori stared at me with a weird look. "Madara? Who's that?" I took a step back. "That man with the orange mask! He took my throne and gave me this-" I pulled my sleeve to show him my burn mark that Madara had gave me, but I was shocked to see that it was gone. "Gave you what?" Sasori asked as he stared at my arm.

A chuckle escaped my lips as I ran my hand through my hair. "A dream, huh? Seemed so real." Sasori chuckled. "Come on. Everyone's been worried about you."

"Why?" I asked. Sasori stared at me as he started to walk. "You've been asleep for three days." He said. "Three days?" I ran trying to catch up to him. "Are you serious?" He nodded. "Why? How?" He shrugged. "We're not sure either…" I dropped the subject as we walked towards the meeting room. He opened the door and we both walked inside. Everyone became quiet and turned their heads towards us. Diedara rose up and walked over to me. Before anyone could say a word, he pulled me tightly in a hug and held me just like Pain did when I got that deadly sickness two years ago. "Thank god you're okay…" Diedara said. I nodded with a low smile and let him go.

I faced everyone and waited for everyone to sit in their chair until I sat in mine. "Give me the reports…" I spoke. Sasuke spoke. "Team Hebi was outside out on a mission two days ago and were informed that Naruto is tracking us down." He stared at me with a glare. I didn't move, neither did anyone else. "We'll be ready…" I said with a snarl. Karin snapped her head towards me. "You'll be ready? Last time I checked, _you_ were attacked by Naruto, and Sasuke had to save you!" She wasn't prepared. I shot my fist out at her so fast that nobody, not even Sasuke saw it. When my fist connected with her face she flew back out of her chair and hit the wall. I stood there with my fist still extended and I stared at the ground. A dark aura was coming out of me and everyone didn't like it.

"Sakura…" Konan spoke as she placed her hands on my shoulder. I snatched away from her grip and walked towards the door. When it wouldn't budge I lifted my leg up and slammed it into the door, snapping it in half. I walked through the door as the large pieces crumpled to the ground. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't care. Karin got what she deserved.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Let's move people…" I ordered as I continued to walk. Sasori had gotten word that Naruto had found out hideout, so we're now leaving for a different one. I could hear Sasori and Diedara talking right behind me; I chuckled as I heard Sasori made a snort. Hidan and Konan were standing next to me as we walked. I apologized to Konan the other day about snapping. She said she understood and that Pain would've done the same thing. Team Hebi was all the in the back, as ordered. They were not allowed to come near me, Konan, or anyone else.

As it became dusk we had reached the new hideout. I was underground, just like the other one, and was surrounded by trees, a large cliff, and a waterfall. I walked down lower into the hideout. Everyone followed me. I couldn't help but chuckle as I heard Hidan talking to himself about beating Sasori to the best room. I led them to the largest room, which was the meeting room. "Everyone find a room. There's enough for one person each, so we don't need roommates. Bathroom is there, Kitchen is to your right, and this is the town meeting. Now go find a room." Everyone walked off to find a room. I already have mine picked out, so I didn't care much.

It was a tad chilly in the area, mostly because it was hitting winter. I walked to the fireplace and placed the wood inside of it. Just as I turned to my left to grab the matches, a large flame blew at the fireplace, lighting the wood. I turned around to see Sasuke standing a few feet back with his arms crossed, staring at me. "Take a picture, It'll last longer!" I snapped. He slowly started to walk to me. I jumped up, but was suddenly pinned to the wall. Sasuke held my hands tightly in his one large hand above my head. He glared at me. "If Naruto does come and find us…I won't be there for you again." I glared. "Who said I needed your help?" Sasuke released me, made a small 'Hmpf' and walked away to his room.

I sat on the ground in front of the fire and rubbed my wrists. "Who needs you, Sasuke…" I said as I laid my head on the couch. I felt my eyes close before I fell asleep.

I slowly opened my eyes because of the sunlight hitting my face. I was on the couch instead of the floor. I yawned and rose up. "Wonder who put me here…" I placed my cloak on and walked to the outside door. I opened it and all of the brightness from the sun had blinded me. I covered my hand in front of my eyes and walked out the door. I walked to the waterfall and sat on the large cliff next to it. I looked down and saw a large drop.

I sat there for about an hour before I heard talking. I turned my head as I heard the sound of bushes rustling. "Well, Well, Well…" I glared at the three men in front of me. Sound Ninjas. The one with the green eyes spoke. "Hey! I know you, you're Haruno Sakura! The leader of Akatsuki." The one with the yellow eyes laughed. "Oh boy, wonder what we'll get if we capture you and turn you in." I narrowed my eyes even more. I lifted my leg up and slammed it into the tree that was next to them. They jumped into the air and I dove after them. I slammed my fist in the male's face with the brown eyes, and I kicked the male with the green eyes in the chest. But…where was the male with the yellow eyes? I suddenly was slammed into a large tree.

My body slid to the ground as I tried to capture my breath. Yellow eyes slammed his foot in my chest, which caused me to lose more air. "Not so tough now, are you?" He smirked as his other men jumped behind them. The man with the green eyes was bleeding from his nose and brown eyes had a large bruise on his chest. Yellow eyes grabbed me by the hair and yanked me up. "Let's see what they'll do to you-"

"Sakura-Chan!" My eyes snapped open to the sound of the voice. "Naruto…?" All of a sudden, a large orange blur dove from the tree and jumped on the man who was holding me. When the man with yellows eye's foot left my chest, I choked out, trying to breathe. "How dare you hurt Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled as he threw punched back and forth. Wait…I thought he hated me? When he wasn't looking the man with the green eyes grabbed me by the neck and held a kunai close to it. My sharp gasp caught Naruto's attention and he turned towards me. His eyes glared. "Let her go!"

The man dragged me further to the edge. "Let her go?" He asked Naruto. The man smacked me on the face and held me by the hair. Naruto's eyes turned red and his became spiked. Game over. When fangs started to grow from Naruto, the man holding me became scared and threw me away and ran. I stumbled back from the force. My eyes widened as I felt my feet on the edge. I tried to lean forward, but I felt my body fall from the large cliff. I let out a large scream as I fell to my dead. The last thing I could see was Naruto's red eyes staring at me in shock, and then everything went black.


	11. What Happened?

_**What Happened To Out Kunoichi?**_

_**Chapter 11**_

"_**What Happened?"**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Warmth.

That was all I felt. It was everywhere around me; my feet, my neck, even my chest. I slowly forced my eyes open. I had to blink a bit to understand where I was. I was in the hideout's clinic. I tried to rise up, but a horrible pain shot through me. I let out a gasp and at the second, the door opened. I slowly looked over to see who it was. "Sakura, you need to lie down." Konan said with a sigh as she walked over to me.

When she got closer to me, I noticed that she was holding a cover. I opened my mouth to talk, but a large cough came out instead. Konan pushed me back down carefully and laid the cover on top of me. That's when I realized that the thing that was keeping me warm before was a cover. "What happened?" I managed to ask out. Konan walked over to the table and picked up a cub that had an orange liquid in it. She brought it back over to me and helped me rise up. "Drink it." She stated. As I was drinking I heard her sigh. "Sakura, you can't go out and start fights! Damn it, you fell off a cliff! We don't know how you survived it, but you did."

I finished drinking the medicine and handed the cup to her. _Fell off the cliff, huh? _I thought as I laid back down. I watched as Konan blew the candle out and left the room. I turned my head back and stared at the ceiling. "How did I survive then?" I asked myself before I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of arguing. I slowly moved my body, seeing if there was much pain. There wasn't a lot, but it seemed to die down a bit. I saw my cloak next to my bed. I reached over and place it on, then walked towards the door. I opened the door and poked my head out. The sound seemed to be coming down the hall. I sighed and walked down the hall, taking each step easily.

As I reached the end of the hall, I saw two shadows around the corner. I stopped walking and listened to what was up.

"Can you believe that she got hurt again!" It seemed to be a male voice, but I didn't recognize it.

"I know! Pain should've handed the throne over to Sasori or Konan! Not her." My eyes narrowed in a slit and I started to walk around the corner. My foot was starting to edge around the wall-

"True. Someone stronger needed to be the leader, not someone who killed Pain…" My eyes widened and my body froze. I saw the shadow's heads nod and walk off. "Killed Pain?" I croaked out. I fell to the ground, ignoring the pain in my sides. I slid my hands to my hair and clenched tightly, trying to think of what I said to him.

"_Why can't I go?"_

"_No means no, Sakura! you're not going along to Konoha!"_

"_Why the hell not? I'm not going to get hurt, damn it! They won't touch me!"_

"_You're in the Akatsuki now! Do you honestly think that they won't capture you?"_

"_I just….I just want to destroy Konoha! They've caused me so much pain and misery!"_

I hid my face in my hands. How the hell was I supposed to know that he would go and try to destroy it?

The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. Finally, when I got to maximum rage, I let out large and long scream. I was 100 percent sure that everyone in the building heard it, but did I care? Nope. I didn't care about anything at that moment, I was just pissed off.

I picked my body up from the ground and ran down the halls, trying to find the exit. I heard foot running towards me and ran faster. I saw Hidan, Diedara, Sasori, and Konan stop at the corner. "Sakura, what happened?" They all screeched, but I continued to run. Hidan tried to block me in, but I shoved him out of the way. I had to get out of here. I turned the corner and ran out of the exit.

When I saw the sun, I jumped into the trees, knowing the others would come looking for me. And they did. I hid up the trees with my chakra masked, as I watched them. "Sakura!" They all shouted, but I stayed still. Then I saw Sasuke run out with the others. "Where'd she go?" Sasuke asked to Konan, but she shrugged and pointed out towards the forest covered by the trees. Sasuke swore. "Sakura!" He yelled out, but I continued to stay still.

After an hour of searching, they all went inside the hideout. They were possibly thinking of a search party for me. I growled at the thought.

I waited until it was after midnight, that I could go to my room and collect my stuff. I quietly shut the door and took of my cloak, folded it and placed it on my bed. I reached up and took off the necklace I had earned for becoming the leader. I reached up and started to take the earring off that Pain had given me, but I kept that on. Nobody knew about the item, besides the Akatsuki, so it would be okay to wear it.

I walked over to my desk with the half-lit candle and reached for a pen and paper. I sighed for a second then began writing down on the paper.

I placed everything but the necklace and cloak into my backpack and walked out the door. I sighed as I walked out of the exit and jumped into the trees, not glancing back. I had no doubt that Sasuke or the others would find my cloak there by morning.

**x-x-x-x-x**

It was about midnight when I reached it. The old shelter that I had started out with when I had first met Sasori and Deidara. I walked inside the door and looked around. Everything was the same since our first encounter. I carefully placed the fallen objects back in their original position and cleaned up the broken lamp. After all the cleaning, I was obviously exhausted. I laid on the bed and felt the sleep overcome me, instantly falling asleep.

I woke up the next day, or night I should say, to the sound of thunder and someone's chakra closing in on the shelter. I grabbed my bag and jumped on the ground, crawling under the bed completely. When the unknown chakra opened the door, I tensed.

I watched the person throw their rain cloak onto the ground and let out a long sigh. I could tell it was a man by how deep their voice was. The man started too walked towards the man and I started to clench my fist, but I calmed a bit after I only saw the man's shoes disappear as he laid on the bed. I growled. _That's my bed, you bastard!_ I thought angrily.

Just as I was going to tackle the man, I noticed something. The man's chakra…It's…familiar.

I saw the man's sandals on the ground. I slowly started to crawl towards them quietly. When I was in-reach of them, I grabbed the left one and reach the bottom of it.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

My eyes widened. Their…Naruto's? Then that means…

"Sakura…?"

I glanced up and saw Naruto looking down on me. He wasn't glaring or shocked. He just seemed confused. "Naruto…" I saw Naruto's expression change when he noticed that the necklace wasn't on me. He sprang up from the bed and gripped my upper arm. I brought my other arm back and shot it towards him, but his other hand held it. I tensed and he knew it.

"Why are you here?" He shouted at me, tightening his grasp when I tried to pull away. I winced and glared back up at him. "What? I can't be here?" He growled deeply.

"Why aren't you with the Akatsuki and that bastard?" I froze. My murderous expression changed to a confused one. "I left…" I spoke softly. I felt Naruto's grip loosen for a second, but it tightened the next.

"What do you mean by 'you left'?" I suddenly glared back up at him so hard that he flinched back. "I left the Akatsuki, Damnit! I hate them! I can't stand it there, knowing I killed my second father! I can't go back there…!" I felt the tears form in my eyes. I tried to hold them back as much as I could, but they ended up coming out anyway. I felt Naruto's grip let go of me as I stepped back, holding my hands to my sides.

"Are you serious?" He asked in a serious tone. I glanced up at him and nodded softly with a truthfully face. Naruto suddenly shot towards me. I tried to step back, but he grabbed me and pulled me in a tight embrace. "I've missed you…so much, Sakura. You don't know how hard it was to know if you were dead or alive each and every day. And then…when I saw you for the first time, I was hurt, but I happy more. I was so happy that you were alive and not dead. I'm so sorry, Sakura…" He clenched onto me even tighter with every word. I felt a sudden water-like substance drip on my right shirt. He was crying…

"Naruto I-" He suddenly cut me off.

"Come home…" He spoke softly to me. I widened my eyes and stared at him shocked. "What? I can't! After all I did! I'm a traitor…!" Naruto shook his head softly. "To me, you're just a woman who was confused and upset at the time and found another home who actually took care of her. Unlike a stupid blonde-male-ninja who just made it worse."

A smile slowly crawled to my lips. "Naruto…" Then a thought caught me.

"What about Tsunade-sama? She'll have me killed!" Naruto shook his head. "Isn't up to her…" I rose a brow, which caused him to chuckle. "I'm the hokage now!" He slowly grabbed my shoulders. "It's up to me…so come home. Please?" I thought about it for a moment. All flashbacks and thoughts were running through my head. I stared back up at him and nodded. He smiled softly and clenched me tightly.

"Thank you…"

Too be honest…It felt nice…being in the arms with my brother again.


	12. Someone Help Me

_**What Happened To Our Kunoichi?**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**_

_**And Merry-soon-Christmas!**_

_**X-X-X-X-X**_

It had been about six years since I returned back to Konoha. I still haven't convinced Konoha as my 'home' yet. Who could blame me? I lived with the Akatsuki for almost four years. The only reason I went there at first was revenge on Sasuke, but that changed as I aged.

I was sent to jail for about three years before I was finally released. I was supposed to be killed, but because Naruto was Hokage he changed everyone's thoughts on that. After that, I worked like I did when I was thirteen. Except I only healed Naruto's-and other people close to me- wounds. Naruto didn't fully trust me yet to be in the Hospital again, but I didn't blame him. I was the Akatsuki leader. I took about a year for him and the village to actually allow me to become the lead Doctor again.

_Akatsuki…_I sighed as I held the earring in my left hand. I kept it on a chain that stayed to my neck. A necklace you could say. A knock on the door made me snap out of my thoughts and quickly tuck the item back inside my shirt. Naruto came in, Hinata following him behind. The two were married three years ago, following that, Naruto's first son came. His name was Nikito.

Nikito was like a second Naruto, even for a three year old. He was loud, crazy, hyper, and bad. His hair was yellow and spiked the way it was when Naruto was young. Naruto's hair now is long, but still spiked. The only difference between the two males is that Nikito has a strip of black through his hair. Oh! And that Nikito was _really_ smart. However, their newborn, China, shows a lot of both parents. China has blue eyes, blonde and black hair, and she's quiet and calm.

Nikito came running over to me. "Hi, Sakura!" He had a pink substance covering his black strip in his hair. I laughed. "What happened to your hair?" Hinata sighed as she cradled China in her arms. "He and Naruto-Kun were making a banner for tonight, but Nikito spilled pink paint on him. It'll come out in a couple days." She laughed with a smiled on her face. Oh yes, I forgot! The festival is tonight.

I smiled and picked Nikito up. Who would've thought that the _ex-_Akatsuki leader would hold a child and smile? "Are you ready?" Naruto asked as he walked over next to me. His crush had faded, but now it had turned into an overprotective older-brother. Hinata finds it funny, but I find it scary. What would happen if the Akatsuki would attack?

I nodded and followed the four outside. Nikito stayed next to me as we walked towards the crowded street. "Oh!" Hinata suddenly gasped out. "Hinata, are you ok?" Naruto asked as he turned to her. Her face was red. "I forgot China's bag! Don't worry, I'll be right back! You three go ahead, we'll catch up to you later." She said as she walked off, heading towards their home. Naruto, Nikito, and I just shrugged and continued walking.

Nikito was walking between Naruto and I. His hands were connected to ours. For some people, it looked like we were a family, but everyone knew that Naruto and I were just friends and that he was with Hinata. We stopped when Nikito and Naruto saw a ramen shirt. "Dad! I want it!" Naruto chuckled and bought it for him. I rolled my eyes as we continued walking.

Suddenly, a saw a black blur from the corner of my eye.

_That blur…it looked like…_

"Sakura, are you coming?"

_Sasuke…_

I shook the thought out of my head. "Y-Yeah." I smiled as I walked next to them. "Oh!" Nikito suddenly gasped. Naruto and I glanced over to what he was looking at. A Ramen eating contest. They had to go see it. They wanted me to go, but I declined saying I'd stay here. Who would want to watch people eat Ramen anyway? Oh…Naruto and Nikito!

"Help!"

I snapped my head in the direction the cry came. It sounded like a little girl. I glanced around. Everyone was continuing what they were doing, acting as if they didn't hear the scream. "Help me! Please!" Nobody was moving! Did they really not hear the noise? I glanced towards Naruto and Nikito and saw them eating ramen. With that in their hands, they'd be there for _hours_

I started to run, trying to find out where the scream came from. "Help me!" I heard it come from an alley. I gulped and started to walk into the alley. "Help…" It came out as a whisper, but this time it seemed right next to me. I continued walking, until I reached the dead end. "What the hell?" I turned around but as soon as I did I saw him.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He was about five feet away from me. He was glaring intensely, with his Sharingan activated. He started walking towards me. I backed away, which he smirked at. Suddenly, he lunged at me and forced me to stare in his eyes. The next thing I knew was I was being swallowed by darkness.

**x-x-x-x-x**

The next time I woke up, I was tied to a bed. I glanced around and recognized the room instantly. I was in the Akatsuki hideout! I glanced at my position and saw that only my arms were tied. I started to pull on the chains, but gasped out when I felt something pick in them. That's when I saw the trickle of blood run down my hand.

"There's needles in there. The more you pull, the more pain there is." I glanced up and saw Sasuke glaring over me. If looks could kill, I'd be gone. His eyes were blood red. And they were staring…

Right…

At…

Me…

I glared at him. "Why the hell am I here?" I snarled. He walked close to me. I saw him bend down and unhook the chains, but the next thing I knew was that he was holding-choking me in the air. I clawed at his arms, trying to make him let go, but that made it worse. "How…" He started to speak. He seemed calm. Where was his anger? He usually-

"How the fuck can you leave like that? Do you realize you were the leader! Not some medic, the fucking leader Sakura!"

-There it is…

"And then you go and leave to Konoha to become a low medic! And then you get fucked by Naruto and have his kid!" I glared fire at the man in front of me. He let me go when I kicked him in the shin.

"First of all, I never had sex with Naruto! I don't have any kids! That was his and Hinata's child, Nikito. Naruto is like a brother to me! The only reason why your stubborn ass thought Naruto and I had a child was because of the pink paint in his hair! And Second, I am not a low medic in Konoha! Everyone trusts and cares for me, except for you!"

I was slammed back into the wall. "Do _not_ talk down on me like you're still the leader, Sakura! Times have changed. I'm in charge now…" I widened my eyes. "Y-You're the Akatsuki Leader?" Sasuke's smirk answered my question. He leaned close to me. "And as the leader, I believe you should be punished for running away."

_Someone help me…_


	13. Not So Much

**What Happened To Our Kunoichi?**

**Chapter 13**

"**Not so much."**

**x-x-x-x-x**

**UPDATE:**

_Okay…first of all._

…_.._

…_.._

_OHMYGOSH. Almost 100 reviews. I honestly never expected it to have many reviews. My guess was about 50 or less. But anyway, thank you so much to those you left a review. (:_

_Also, WHTOK should have about four chapters or less left._

**x-x-x-x-x**

I sighed as I stared out the window. It has been two days since I was kidnapped. _Again._ This "punishment" in, Sasuke's opinion, was horrible. In mine…it just seemed simple. Plus, I've been though worse.

Sasuke told me I was to be locked in a cell.

_Simple._

He said I couldn't communicate with anyone.

_Simple._

And he said I could only eat every two days.

_Still simple._

Sasuke honestly has no idea what I have been though my entire life. I've been heartbroken, deadly wounded, poisoned, and fought countless times. And to sum it all up, I'm kidnapped by Sasuke.

_Twice._

Oh, what a "wonderful" world.

Movement from outside the cell caused me to turn my head that way. The only light there was, were candles lit on the wall, and there was only one lit outside of my cell.

I could hear people screaming down the hall. Someone was beating tortured or killed. Listening to them screaming, I realized that I was now in their position. I found out how they felt. When I was here, I never beaten or tortured people. Sasori and the others did that. There was a difference between me and the other slaves. I, get to have food, water, a bed, and some warmth.

They don't.

I covered my ears as the screams increased. They all were all painful and scared screams. After what seemed like an hour, the screams finally died down. Just as I uncovered my ears, I smelt it. The horrible rotten smell of the flesh. The smell was too powerful and strong that it caused my stomach to churn, so much that I threw up.

After I was done heaving, I heard the sound of something being dragged. I faced the wall with my head down, not wanting to watch, whomever it was, drag the body.

I could hear the sound disappear as it traveled up the steps.

_Sakura-Chan…_

I snapped my head up. "N-Naruto?"

_Sakura-Chan! Can you hear me? Are you okay?_

I looked around all over my cell. Was he outside my cell? Was he close by? "H-How can I hear you?"

_Too be honest, I'm not sure. We all tried to contact with you and I guess I made it through._

"…We?"

_Yes, "we!" Sakura, everyone had a breakdown when they found out you were gone. Nikito and I searched everywhere for you…we only found your headband._

I felt the un-controllable tears slide down my face. "Naruto…I did not want to come back here, I swear it! I…I wanted to stay there! I-"

_I know, Sakura-Chan. But I need you to keep calm and try not to kill yourself. Sasuke's changed, so there's no doubt that he won't kill or torture you._

I frowned at Naruto's words. He was right. Sasuke had changed and he could kill me any second. Suddenly, it felt like all the emotion that I had in me was just suddenly turned into anger. I clenched my fists. "Yeah!"

My body had told me that I had lost contact with Naruto. He probably figured out where I was using the chakra.

I suddenly heard the entry door open. I looked out from the cell and saw that it was a guard to bring me food. I smirked and pretended to pass out. The guard dropped my food and ran inside the cell, not bothering to lock the door. "Haruno?" He kicked me in the side. I didn't move.

The man knelt down and yanked me by the hair. "Hey! EX-Akatsuki Leader!"I snapped my eyes opened so fast that the man jumped. "Don't," The man started to leap away, but I got to him before he could leave my cell. He was much taller than me, so I had to pull him down to have him face me.

I squinted my eyes and gave a murderous look at him. "Call me that!"

"AHHHH!"

**x-x-x-x-x**

I walked across the floor. Maids and Slaves suddenly bowed down to me. They _knew _who the real leader was. I glared at the enormous door that held all the Akatsuki members in it. They were in a meeting.

-**Flashback**-

_I glared down at the bloodied man. His left leg and right arm were both broken, along with his nose. I had knocked a couple teeth out as well._

_I yanked him up to me again. "Where is he?" He didn't answer again. I shot my hand towards him and clenched onto his throat, clenching tightly. "Where is Sasuke Uchiha?"_

"_H-He's in the meeting room with the others!" I chuckled. "You see? That wasn't hard, was it?" The man started to shake his head, but I snapped it before he could move. I smirked as the guard's lifeless body fell to the ground._

"_The meeting room, huh?" I glanced down at the kunai. "Long hair is a pain…" I stated as I picked the object up and held it firmly in my grip. I whipped my hair around and sliced the kunai completely though. I watched as parts of my what-used-to-be long hair, fall to the ground. I had sliced my hair to the way it was when I was thirteen. Short._

_I started to walk up the stairs, making my way towards the meeting room._

-**End of Flashback**-

I smirked.

I raised my right leg up high and slammed it hard enough into the door. I stood still and stared straight as the door fell to pieces. When the dust appeared, I was only able to see was person.

Karin.

I smirked again and charged towards her almost at the speed of light. She didn't see what was coming. She barely turned before my right leg came impact with her cheek. The red head flew back against the wall. Before she could move or anyone could save her, I threw bomb at her. I laughed evilly as the bomb exploded and the flames were her only remains. I obviously didn't care who I killed. I was going home.

Everyone stared at me with horror expressions.

Except Sasuke. He was glaring at me. "How did you get out?" His deep and dark vice reached me. I chuckled. "Now Sasuke, you are smarter than that…_aren't you?"_ When he didn't answer, I continued. "You should know that I lived here. I was raised here." I squinted my eyes to a deadly look. "I was trained here."

I charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke charged at me.

You could hear the metal hitting against each other. Bombs exploding as we tried to kill each other.

Sasuke's katana suddenly came to close that it had barely knick me on the arm. I could feel the blood run down to my hand. "Enough games, Sakura…" I smirked. I was about to go after him again, but my body stopped. Pain rushed through my arm that Sasuke had cut.

I glanced over and saw purple ooze surrounding it. I widened my eyes. It was poison. But not just any poison. It was the type that can control the body that it reaches inside of. "H-How?" I struggled to say. My vision was already beginning to turn blurry.

Sasuke walked up to me and gripped my chin painfully. I winced. I would've socked him in the face, but I couldn't move at all.

He was controlling me.

" Now Sakura, you are smarter than that…_aren't you?" _He mimicked my words. "You bastard," was the last thing I said before darkness surrounded me.

**x-x-x-x-x**

When I woke up, my body was being carried by someone. I looked up and saw Sasuke. I snarled. "LET ME GO!" I struggled to move, but Sasuke whispered something under his breath that instantly made my body stay still.

_Shit. I forgot about the poison._

"Where are you taking me?" I growled but he didn't answer. The others were coming with us as well. Did someone find the hideout and we have to find a new one?

When Sasuke stopped, he sat me on the ground. He pointed his finger low and I followed his gaze.I gasped.

It was _Konoha._

I glanced back up at Sasuke. "S-Sasuke! You can't-" A chuckle escaped his lips. "I can and I will! Diedara!" I watched as Diedara jumped on his large clay bird and fly over Konoha.

"NO!" I screamed, but they ignored me. I watched as little bombs fell from Diedara's hand and into the village. The next thing I knew was that the village had suddenly burst into flames. "N-No! Sasuke stop this, NOW!" I smirked. "They're enemies, Sakura."

"No they are not! Just stop this-" Sasuke turned and signaled for the rest of them to attack. They all ran down and attack the village. "NO!"

I winced as I watched the flames reached the sky. Screams echoed from the village. I had to keep my body from shaking. I would've never predicted this.

Suddenly a _very, very_ large snake appeared in front of Sasuke and I. Sasuke grabbed me as he jumped on the snake's head. "Go, Manda." The snake slithered very quickly towards the village. The snake didn't stop until we reached the Hokage's Towers.

Sasuke smirked and raised his hand. Chidori surrounded his hand before he shot it towards the Tower. "No!" I screamed and kicked Sasuke's hand, changing the direction. He glared his red eyes at me. I stepped back and suddenly I lost my balance. I could feel my body fall backwards. I watched as Sasuke's eyes widened a bit before reaching for me, however, he missed.

I watched his body become smaller as I eased toward the ground. "Sasuke…" I closed my eyes and just let myself fall. However, I didn't feel the impact. I slowly opened my eyes only to see Naruto. "N-Naruto!" He stared at me. "Sakura, what's going on?"

"She's destroying Konoha, dobe." Sasuke jumped off his snake and walked towards us. Naruto hid me behind him and glared at Sasuke. "Give her to me."

"No!" Sasuke clenched his fists.

"I wasn't asking! Sakura come here!" I winced at the tone of his voice. I stayed where I was. A smirk then formed Sasuke's lips. "Fine…"

Suddenly, without my body controlling it, my arm rose up and hit Naruto in the back with my powerful force. I watched as Naruto fell to the ground and groaned. My body started to tremble violently. "N-Naruto…I didn't…" Blood spurt out of his mouth. Tears were already pouring down my face. "Why did you do that?" I hollered at Sasuke.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "You're controlling her!" Sasuke smirked. "Yep. It's fun."

Sasuke forced me to do the same action to Naruto again.

"See?" He chuckled.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. Sasuke was about to do It again, but a yell escaped through the area.

"UCHIHA SASUKE WILL DIE!" I looked up and saw Danzo glaring down at the Uchiha. He jumped down and pulled out a large katana-like sword. "You will die." Both of them charged at each other and began fighting.

**x-x-x-x-x**

After, what seemed like, two hours, Danzo had finally knocked Sasuke off his feet. Both of them were bloodied, bruised, and hurt badly. "Danzo, that's enough!" Naruto yelled out to him. The old man glared at Naruto. "Respect your elders, you demon!" He yelled as he threw Sasuke's Katana at Naruto.

"Naruto!" Without thinking, Sasuke growled and used his Chidori to slice his Katana in half before it reached Naruto. Naruto and I glanced over at Sasuke. He was panting, but with a smirk. "Sasuke what-" He interrupted Naruto.

"I…am the one who is going to kill you, dobe." He chuckled. They both did actually.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"_I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" -Naruto_

"_I'm Haruno Sakura!" -Sakura_

"_Uchiha Sasuke." -Sasuke_

"_Sakura-Chan!" -Naruto_

"_Sasuke-kun!" -Sakura_

"_Dobe!" -Sasuke_

"_Teme!" -Naruto_

"_Let's talk a walk. Just you and me." -Sasuke_

"_All I really want is for you to accept me…" -Sakura_

"_Sakura! Get behind me!" -Sasuke_

"_Ehhh? Sakura-Chan! Your hair!" -Naruto_

"_Sakura…who did this to you? Who was it?" -Sasuke_

"_I am going to be Hokage one day!" -Naruto_

"_I'm an avenger!" -Sasuke_

"_Believe it!" –Naruto_

"_Thank you!" –Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura._

**x-x-x-x-x**

I widened my eyes. Of all the times…why did those memories come back now! I clenched onto my heart. It felt like I was breaking into two pieces. Why…why…

"Why…" Everyone looked at me. Tears were still pouring down my face, but these ones hurt. "Why did we turn out like this?" I screamed out loud. I was sure that everyone heard it. Even the other members. Thunder roared through the sky. The rain would be coming soon.

Naruto lowered his head. Sasuke just stared at us. "I-I never wanted it to be like this…" I gasped out. "We were friends…once." Sasuke was the first to talk. "We were friends. But…"

"We all have to take different roads." Naruto cut in. I clenched my eyes shut, wishing there was a way to stop this all.

Danzo scoffed. "Enough sickening-memories! You, Sasuke Uchiha, die now!" He picked up his Katana and drove it towards Sasuke. I widened my eyes.

No…No….Don't….

"NO!" I screamed as I leaped from my feet and jumped to Sasuke.

**x-x[Regular POV]**

Everything became quiet.

The others member were obviously dead, or else they would've been with them. The only thing everyone could hear was the loud, pouring rain…and Sakura's pants.

Blood dripped on Sasuke's widened face. He was pale, like he had a seen a ghost, and his mouth and eyes were opened wide. Naruto's expression was the same. "S-Sakura?" Sasuke gasped out.

The pink Kunoichi started to talk, but winced in pain. The katana that was in her chest was causing her lack of breathing and speaking. Blood was pouring from her opened wound and down to the ground. Because she had leaped in front of Sasuke, he also has blood on him. But her blood.

"I…c-can't let you…g-get killed when y-y-you still have your f-f-future left ahead o-of you…" She winced as she continued to talk. "Sakura don't talk-" Naruto started to speak, but she ignored him. "I…I ruined my life b-by killing the o-ones that I l-loved." She clenched onto Sasuke's shirt from the pain. She slowly took a breath. "You still h-have your life a-ahead of you. G-Go back to the w-way you used to b-be…" Her grip slowly eased from his shirt. "Sakura!"

"…p-please…" Her hand released from Sasuke's shirt and fell to his laps. Before Sakura could fall Sasuke had caught her in his arms. Naruto ran over to the two and fell on his knees. He stared at his pink-haired teammate's body and instantly started crying.

Sasuke suddenly stood up with Sakura in his arms. He stared at her with the same expression. He had just lost his brother…and now…he lost the only person that truly ever cared about him. Sasuke clenched tightly onto Sakura's body tightly. He started to shake violently. He suddenly shot his head in the air.

"AHHHH!"

**

* * *

**

**Just to let you all know, Sakura is NOT dead. I don't want people freaking out yet. LOL**


	14. Winter Brings Problems!

**What Happened To Our Kunoichi?**

**Chapter 13**

"**Not so much."**

**x-x-x-x-x**

**UPDATE:**

_Thank you all so much for the 100 reviews! :D_

**x-x-x-x-x**

Sasuke stared at his ex-teammate's body. This wasn't supposed to happen. He and Sakura were supposed to kill the others, not the other way around! He started to shake Sakura's body. "Sakura! Wake up!" He began to panic when her body didn't move. "Sakura! Now!" Naruto's face paled as he fell back to the ground on his butt. Because of the rain that was pouring down, nobody could see the boys' tears.

A sudden explosion made Sasuke look over. Naruto lay on the ground, snarling at Danzou. The Kyuubi was taking over his body and fast. He looked exactly like he did when he fought Pain. Naruto lunged at Danzo and literally tried to kill him. Sasuke watched as Danzo stabbed a kunai in Naruto's leg. The red beast chuckled evilly and swung his arm at the old man. Danzo's eyes widened before he was slammed in a wall.

"Sasuke." Sasuke looked up and saw Kakashi standing there with a frown. "I…I didn't do this." Sasuke kept on rambling words until Kakashi stopped him. "I know…it was _him."_ He growled as he looked up at Danzo. The elderly man was currently being beaten violently by Naruto. "I am actually doing a debate if I should let Naruto kill him or not. Danzo has done nothing but cause trouble for us." Sasuke's grip clenched tighter on Sakura. "He even killed Sakura…"

"No he didn't." He looked up at Kakashi with a glare. "She's in a horrible state, but she's not dead. I figured that you would realize that better than I or Naruto." Sasuke stood up with Sakura still in his arms. He handed her to Kakashi. "Take her to Tsunade…" Kakashi nodded with a smirk before he disappeared to the woman. Sakura's recent accident was running through Sasuke's head. _Why would she do that! _He closed his eyes and tried to calm down, but when the picture ran through his mind again, he opened his eyes again. Blood started to pour down his face. The Amaterasu was activated.

Sasuke turned to glare at Danzou. When he got a perfect view of him, Sasuke targeted him. He smirked as he saw black flames burst onto Danzo's body. Naruto was suddenly trapped by Yamato. "Hold him still." Sasuke ordered as he kept a hard stare at Danzo's burning body. Danzo's screams pleased Sasuke. When his screams died down, Sasuke held his left eye as he stared at the black ashes. He looked over at Naruto and saw his normal form. "Glad to have you back." Yamato sighed as he helped the blonde haired boy.

Naruto nodded his head with a sigh. He always felt that when the Kyuubi took its place, it felt like he lost to him. This time, however, was different. He needed part of the Kyuubi to defeat Danzo, along with Sasuke. Naruto looked up and stared at Sasuke. A scowl hit his lips. "Going to leave now?" Sasuke's sudden smirk caused Naruto to wonder about that question. "Maybe. Who knows? But…" he let out a sigh. "I want to see her…" Naruto instantly understood who Sasuke was talking about. "Let's go!" With a nod, they both disappeared to the Hospital.

When both boys arrived, Naruto was the first to ask where Sakura is. "Tsunade-sama is caring for her. Her injury is pretty serious." Yumi said as she ran to another patient. "Sasuke. Naruto." They both turned to the familiar voice. It was Kakashi. "How is she?" Naruto asked frantically. Kakashi sighed. "Like Yumi said, it's pretty seriously. If she moves, it could easily kill her." Sasuke growled at this. "Don't go blaming her for doing this! She-"

"I know. I wasn't going too." A sigh escaped the black hair man's lips. He growled once more as he tugged on his hair that hung on the side of his face. That's when they heard Tsunade's footsteps coming down the hall. Naruto was about Sakura for the third time, but Tsunade beat him to it. "We lost her about five times. It wasn't easy, but…she's somewhat okay. You can go see her, but don't make any loud noises or cause her to move," she glared at Sasuke. "Or cry."

"Hn." He stalked off with Naruto towards Sakura's bedroom.

When they arrived in her room, they stared at the pitiful site. Sakura was lying in the bed with a breath mask over her face, bandages over her body, and a cast on her right arm. Naruto instantly glared over at Sasuke. "This is your entire fault!" When Sasuke didn't speak, Naruto continued. "If you didn't kidnap her, this would have never happened! Sakura would be fine, healthy, and possibly a mother!" Something snapped in the onyx eyed man. He glared at Naruto dangerously. "Enough, Naruto. I know what I did was wrong…" He clenched his fists. "I don't need to hear it from you!"

They didn't say anything. But the sound of a sudden cough caused them to look over. "Sakura-Chan!" Naruto ran over to her bedside instantly. "Are you okay?" She remained silent for a few moments before a faint smile formed on her face. "Yeah…" Tears formed in the blonde kunoichi's eyes. He clenched the railing at the thought that he almost lost _another _teammate. "Naruto, I'm fine." She smiled as she touched the side of his face. He sighed. "Yeah…I know." He grasped her hand with a sigh.

A cough disturbed the two. Sakura looked behind Naruto and saw Sasuke. The man who caused this. "Happy now?" She whispered. Sasuke's glare had come back one more when those words reached his ears. "Enough! Out of both of you! This is the-"

"Path I've chosen." Sakura and Naruto finished the words for him. "Itachi's dead, Sasuke. Why are you going to do now?" Just as Sasuke was about to tell them, a knock came from the door. The door opened and Shizune appeared. "Uchiha Sasuke, Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you." Sasuke glared for a mere second before he sighed and followed the black haired woman.

At the Hokage's building, Sasuke was currently being lectured.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! YOU ARE A STUPID BOY!"

_Badly._

The last Uchiha just stood there and stared at the woman as she gave horrible and evil lectures. When she realized that it didn't scare him, which she predicted it wouldn't. He's an Uchiha after all; she sat down in her chair and stared at some paper work. "I'm determined to put you down for good, but I know that would destroy some people's hearts." When she looked up, he knew who she was talking about.

Naruto and Sakura.

Which was true, even though they hated the Uchiha, they'd still die or do anything for him. He was their friend. "But because Naruto's Hokage, and not me, I have to listen to his orders. You will be sent to the jail for five months and after that, for a year you will be on house arrest." Sasuke scoffed. An ANBU member came from the back room and cuffed Sasuke. They grabbed his arm and dragged him to the jail. The ANBU member un-cuffed Sasuke and threw him violently in the cell. "Hopefully you die." The masked stranger spat. Sasuke didn't flinch nor speak. If he were to return to the village, he would expect this from many people.

**x-x-x-x-x**

It had been almost six months and Sakura's wounds have been fully healed. She started to work back at the Hospital, still being the lead medic. Many people were glad and excited the pink haired Kunoichi was back in her home. However, they were a bit disappointed when they heard that Sasuke was staying. What if he tried to kill them again? Would he grab somebody important, like he did to Sakura? Nobody knew.

Sakura opened the door that led to the large building. She had just found out that the Uchiha had been put on house arrest after the five months in his cellar. Sakura opened the front door. She took off her boots as she shut the door. She turned to the left and walked down the long, narrow hall. There were doors evenly on every side. Sakura, however, was headed for the last one. She was currently in the Uchiha's home.

She knocked once before opening the large wooden door. There, on the bed with his eyes closed, laid Uchiha Sasuke. He opened one eye when he noticed her presence. "The rest of the stuff is in the kitchen. Here…" She threw him a box of tomatoes, which he smirked at. He glanced up at her. She sighed. "I have to get back to work." She turned to walk out the door. "See you-"

"Sakura." Sakura glanced back at the boy/man. That's when she finally got a good look at him. His hair had grown longer, but not too much. It still stuck out in the back. He was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. "What?" Sakura asked, obviously ticked. She wasn't in the mood to be teased, especially when she was wasting her money, by order of Hokage, her "best friend." "You know you don't have to do this-"

A sigh from her cut him off. "Actually I do. Naruto's orders. Somedays, I am glad that I'm helping you out, and others, not so much." She glared at him before opening the door. "Now I have to go-"

A large, rough tanned hand suddenly shot past her and slammed on the hard wood, shutting the door instantly. Sakura growled and shoved Sasuke away. "I'm not in the mood, Sasuke. Stop it." When she opened the door again, Sasuke repeated the same action. "Do what you want. Hit, scream, punch, but you're not leaving when you're upset. You could hurt someone." She scoffed. "I'm _not_ upset, pissed or anything! I just-"

She stopped when she felt Sasuke rub his thumb across his face. He showed her his finger. On the thumb there was water. _I'm…crying?_ Sakura thought, confused, as she rubbed her face. "It's nothing…just-"

Sasuke growled and grabbed her arm. He dragged her out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. He turned on the light and faced Sakura to the mirror. She blinked at what she saw. Her eyes were bloodshot red and she had bags under her eyes. "Oh my…" She covered her mouth. "Start explaining." Sasuke ordered. What was wrong with this woman? She seemed dead. She sighed. "Let me use the restroom first and then I'll tell you…"

Sasuke didn't buy it. When she tried to shut the door, he held his foot out to stop it. She grunted and pushed the door, but she only punched it when it didn't fully close. "What the hell do you want?" Suddenly, she felt her head get heavy. She took one step back and down she went. Sasuke saw the girl falling to the tile floor. He reached his hand out and grabbed her before she hit her head on the floor. That's when he felt it.

She was burning hot. Sasuke grabbed the thermometer and sat her on the cool title. He took her temperature. When it beeped and showed her temperature, Sasuke snarled. It was 102.1. "Damn it, Sakura!" He quickly picked up the pink haired girl and placed her by the tub. A few seconds later, he was struggling to get her fever to calm down in the mild water. He rubbed a cloth on her face and forehead. It would be easier if her entire body were in the tub, but there was no way that he was going to undress her once she was done.

"Annoying." He sighed. He lifted the woman in his arms and carried her back to his room. No use waking her up and telling her to walk home right? It was winter out and snowing like crazy. If she went out, her fever would just get worse. He placed her on the bed and covered her, but kept the cool rags on her face. Usually this should be the other way around, because Sakura is the medic. How the hell was he supposed to treat a sick person?


	15. The Ending

**What Happened To Our Kunoichi?**

**Chapter 13**

"**Not so much."**

**x-x-x-x-x**

I woke up to the sounds of whispers. Sunshine blinded my emerald eyes as soon as I opened them. I used my hand to hide my eyes from the blinding light as I tried to listen to who was talking.

"What's wrong with her? What did you do, Teme?" Naruto? What was he doing at my house? And…Teme? Oh my god. Sasuke! What the hell is he doing out of his home? He'll get in trouble.

I started to rise up, but I felt a large hand roughly push me back down. "No." The owner of the hand sternly spoke. "Sakura, you're condition is weak." I narrowed my eyes at the comment. To me, the person sounded like Sasuke. Only because he called me weak. I, however, was surprised when I opened my eyes to see Naruto. "Did you just say I was weak?" I growled. Naruto didn't flinch nor scoot away, which was what I was surprised at.

"Quit being childish, Sakura." I blinked my eyes at the sound of the hatred in his voice. "You were feeling awful all week, weren't you?" Shit. How did he find out? I shrugged. "Maybe. How did you find out-"

"Tsunade." I growled. "Well it doesn't matter now! I'm perfectly fine and healthy! So leave me alone if you're going to be yelling. I don't need it." Sasuke scoffed from the corner of the room. I ignored his childish act and continued to glare at Naruto. "What's your deal? Yeah, I wasn't feeling well the past few weeks. I didn't want to bother anyone for me being sick!" Naruto sighed and walked closer to me. His face was still angry, but it seemed to calm down a bit.

He pulled my bangs on my hair just a little. "Ow!" He chuckled. "Idiot. You're important to everyone in the village. You save lives and treat wounds. What would happen if you had a serious illness and were in bed for a while, and enemies attacked us?" I sighed, finally realizing what he was yelling at me for. He was just worried about me. Then again, I would be two if everyone depended on me.

"Fine, fine. Whenever I get sick, I will get myself checked." When Naruto nodded, I figured that his temper was calm again. Naruto's temper was always easy to get started but hard to control. It was like a hurricane that was being told not to cause damage. That's when I glanced around where I was. I _was_ in the hospital. "I thought…" I looked over at Sasuke. Didn't I fall asleep at his home? He sighed.

"I brought you too the idiot. I figured he would know what to do." Naruto chuckled as he stared back at Sasuke. "You helped some too, Teme." Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead, he shrugged. Suddenly, my bedroom door opened and in came a blonde little blur. I gasped when I saw Nikito jump into the air, heading towards me. "Nikito don't-" Naruto tried to grab him, but it was too late. However, I was really surprised when the little boy didn't jump/fall on me.

I blinked my eyes opened and stared up. Sasuke was standing there holding the back of Nikito's collar. "Don't be reckless around her. She's not feeling well." The boy's eyes started to tear up. At first, I thought it was because Sasuke was scaring him. "I'm sorry, Sakura-Chan! I just heard you were sick and had to come over!" I smiled and took the boy from Sasuke's grasp. I kissed him on the forehead and pinched his cheeks. "Thank you then, Nikito." He grinned. Just like Naruto.

"N-Naruto-Kun…" We all looked up and stared at Hinata, who just walked in. "Iruka-sensei called for you. He wants to talk about Nikito." Naruto gave Nikito a deadly-curious look. The boy just looked innocent and looked away. He chuckled. "Just like me…" Naruto sighed as he walked out the door, Nikito and Hinata right behind them.

That's when it hit me.

I was alone…with Sasuke.

_Shit._

The deadly silence was around five minutes until a knock emerged from my door. "Yes?" The door opened and Tsunade was revealed. "Tsunade-sama?" What did she want? Was my condition bad? Did my wound re-open? She smiled. "You just had an illness, Sakura. The stress and the wound did re-open, but we managed to patch it up again. You and Sasuke are free to go now." I blinked. "I thought Sasuke was on house arrest?"

Tsunade laughed. "Sakura, dear. You were asleep for a full month. Sasuke's house arrest is over." I sighed, aggravated. A full month? 30 days? I was asleep _that_ long. Damn it.

Sasuke walked out of the room long enough for me to change into my regular clothes. When I walked out of my room and into the lobby, Sasuke was already there. "Why are you still here?" I asked curiously. Sasuke probably thought I was being rude and a bitch, but hey, you can't blame me. I had to know why he waited. Right?

We walked out into the air and I was surprised at how warm it was. It was winter when I was asleep and now its spring weather? It's like I am in another world! "Am I not allowed to wait for you now? Hm. Never knew it was a crime." He replied back with that attitude of his. Okay, I deserved that one.

I didn't respond back, instead I continued walking forward. "Sakura." I ignored him. I wanted to get home to relax. To get away from him. I started to turn right, but found that I was an alley. I stopped and tried to turn around, but Sasuke blocked my path. I started to move around him, but he didn't move. I tired the other side, but he still blocked my path. "Move, Sasuke-"

"Sucks don't it." I looked at him very confused. "To have nothing go the way you wanted. Just like when I dreamed of killing Itachi." I tried to shove him away, but Sasuke grabbed my hands and slammed me against the wall. We both were far back in the alley. In a criminal's mind, this would be the perfect place for rape or murder. "Let me go!" Sasuke growled and used one of his hands to cover my mouth. I started to freak out. This wasn't the old Sasuke. This was the murderous Sasuke.

I tried to kick him, but he just smashed his body even more against mine. I gasped. When I noticed he wasn't moving I looked up and saw him smirking down on me. "Your face is full of fear. Like," He leaned in closer. "I'm going to hurt you…" And before I could respond, his lips devoured mine. I struggled against his grasp, but it didn't help. He just continued to kiss me even more. Why? Why was he doing this?

That's when I noticed him break away, with a smirk. "You liked it." He chuckled. "I know you did." He leaned in and kissed me once more. Before I knew what I was doing, I found my body kissing him back. And… I liked it. He pulled away with an even bigger smirk. "Told you." I felt my face heating up. "Sakura…" I looked up again. "What?" I breathed out. "Be my wife." I blinked. "W-What?" He made no attempt to move. He wanted my answer. Now.

"Marry me, Sakura. Sakura Uchiha." He smirked and kissed my forehead. What do I say? I've always wanted to hear this, but…would I get in trouble? I stared up at him. Ah, who cares? It's my life. I grinned and jumped up to kiss him. Who would ever think, let alone know…that the two most dangerous people in the world…would marry?

….


End file.
